The Masque
by ElizabethAnneSoph
Summary: What if Darcy and Elizabeth meet at a masque? And Darcy did not make his rude comment? And had met as children? What if Jane and Elizabeth had been stolen from their biological family?
1. Chapter 1

**The Masque**

**Authors note; **

**What would happen if Darcy did not make his rude comment? And "what if" story about Pride and Prejudice**

What if Darcy and Elizabeth meet at a masque? And don't know each other is could there be a possibility of love faster?

What if Darcy did not make his rude comment?

What if Elizabeth and Jane really came from another, better family? And they figured it out what would happen? What could happen?

What if the two oldest Bennett girls don't know the two masked men who ask them to dance are Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy?

What if Darcy and Elizabeth had meet as children together with Jane and Bingley?

What if Jane and Elizabeth were stolen from their biological family and were placed with the Bennetts? But can't remember? Until someone or something tricker their memories?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Masque**

**Chapter 1; the masque**

(Elizabeth p.o.v)

It all started at a masque in the year of 1814. Elizabeth was standing in her room, trying to figure out if she should have her mask on a stick or as the men had, tied in front of her eyes; she decided to have her mask in her hand and to hold it up in front of her face. The ball her family and she were going to attend that evening was a masquerade ball, so Elizabeth was dressed as a Greek goddess in a white, green and red dress/tunic.

When Elizabeth's family finally were ready to go, they all went out to their carriage and went to Meryton Assembly Hall, where Elizabeth's two youngest sisters got asked to dance. Jane and she, Jane is her oldest sister, with two years. Jane and Elizabeth stood and watched the masque when they saw their youngest sisters make a laugh of themselves!

Later when both Jane and Elizabeth danced, when they changed partners, and Elizabeth was dancing with a tall and handsome man, with the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen, it was all she could see of his face besides a very strong jaw-line.

Elizabeth said: "I am sorry, but I do not think we have met before?"

The man replied: "A pleasure, miss."

He looked like one of the gentlemen from older times! He did not give his name or anything, but that was one of the rules for tonight, so we danced and when the dance ended, the man bowed and asked: "May I have the next dance?" Elizabeth smiled and said: "You may, sir."

When we danced, Elizabeth felt so weird, like she had experienced it all before, like a deja-vu! His voice seemed so familiar somehow to her, like she had heard it before… but she could not remember where she could have heard it before!

Darcy p.o.v.

He looked into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen and forgot everything around him but the unknown lady in front of him who looked like a Greek goddess! She looked so familiar! Where had he seen her before? She looked so like…could it be? No, she had been missing for 8 years alongside her sister!

She was beautiful and graceful, and had the most wonderful brown eyes, they danced in the light! He had the feeling that he knew her so well, like he had known her his whole life!

Elizabeth p.o.v

When Jane and Elizabeth retired to bed that evening, Elizabeth said to Jane: "Jane, I had the most awful feeling of deja-vu while I danced with this gentleman, I felt as though I knew him and always had known him! He was polite and handsome! I do not even know his name…but oh…that feeling of deja-vu was so frustrating!"

Jane replied: "oh, Lizzie, I felt the same with the gentleman I danced with, he was so kind and some of what he said reminded me of things, feelings and memories! He was, I do not know, kind, handsome of what I could see, and…"

"Very rich perhaps?" I joked.

"He was a gentleman, Lizzie!" Jane said with slight mock in her voice.

I said: "I hope I'll meet "him" again! I have to figure out why he gave me that feeling of deja-vu!"

"We could ask Papa?" Jane suggested.

"We can do that tomorrow, Jane, for now we better sleep."

Same time at Netherfield Park; Darcy p.o.v

Fitzwilliam Darcy was in his chamber getting ready to sleep, but his thoughts kept going around that young lady he had spent half his evening with, with the exceptionally brown eyes which changed in what light they were in! But the feeling of deja-vu would not abate no matter of what he was thinking of his old friend; Elizabeth Marine Colleen Quinn! The unknown lady tonight had reminded him so much of her! She too had those big brown eyes, and both intelligent to converse with! He had talked to Bingley about it and Bingley too had had the feeling of deja-vu with his dance partner! He had to find that young lady, and speak with her about why she gave him that feeling!

Even when he closed his eyes, he saw the lady's brown wonderful eyes!

**Authors note;**

**Well? Was it terrible? I know the grammar is terrible! But I seriously need a beta! Do forgive me if I do not update again right away! I am just about getting ready to go on autumn vacation on Friday from school! So I do hope I can upload again on Friday afternoon or Saturday afternoon. **

**Please leave a review! I would greatly appreciate feedback and what people think and what should happen! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Masque**

_Previously;_

_He had talked to Bingley about it and Bingley too had had the feeling of deja-vu with his dance partner! He had to find that young lady, and speak with her about why she gave him that feeling! _

_Even when he closed his eyes, he saw the lady's brown wonderful eyes! _

**Chapter 2; the Secret**

(Elizabeth p.o.v.)

The next day, Elizabeth was out walking with Jane, when she saw a tall, dark-haired gentleman, and suddenly both Jane and Elizabeth were confronted by two gentlemen, the tall gentleman bowed to Elizabeth and the other to Jane.

The tall gentleman said: "I believe we danced together last night, miss."

Elizabeth replied: "Yes, I believe we did, sir. What can I do for you?"

The gentleman said: "I wished to ask you about some things, miss."

"Of course, I wished to ask you, sir, about some things too." Elizabeth answered.

They walked down to the lake, and the still unknown tall gentleman said: "I am sorry, if I am to forward, miss, but did you feel a very awkward feeling of deja-vu?"

Elizabeth looked at him with surprise, and answered: "You are not too forward, sir! Your question is a surprise to me, because I had that feeling in me the whole evening and I must ask: Have we met before?"

The gentleman replied: "I have the surest feeling that we have met before but I can't seem to remember where. May I have your name, my lady?"

He was polite and interesting and Elizabeth replied: "Elizabeth Bennett, sir?" He smiled and said: "I am Fitzwilliam Darcy, Miss Bennett." Elizabeth smiled and asked: "You live in London, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, or partly I do. Else I live in Derbyshire with my…"

Elizabeth finished his sentence: "Your sister."

He was shocked and so was Elizabeth; Elizabeth had no idea about how she knew that!

He asked: "How did you know?"

Elizabeth replied with honesty: "I am sorry, I don't know, Mr. Darcy."

They turned and she asked: "Who is the gentleman with my sister?"

"That is my best friend, Charles Bingley; he has just taken Netherfield Park three days ago." He replied.

Elizabeth said: "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, I shall think about where I knew about your sister."

He bowed and asked: "May I escort you home, Miss Bennett?"

Elizabeth made a curtsy and replied: "You may escort me home, Mr. Darcy." His dark-blue eyes were smiling and sparkled with humour. Elizabeth saw Mr. Bingley and her sister walk towards Longbourn where was a secret which was about to be told.

Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, Jane and Elizabeth came back to Longbourn; and were met by Jane and Elizabeth's father at the door. Elizabeth asked: "Papa is something wrong?"

Mr. Bennett answered: "Elizabeth, Jane, would you mind waiting for me in the study?"

Jane replied: "Of course we will, father. We just have to bid farewell to our guests."

Jane and Elizabeth's father looked at them, and said: "Of course you just take care of your guests, gentlemen, please stay for tea and forgive my rudeness."

Both gentlemen stayed for tea and thank goodness that Mrs. Bennet, Lydia and Kitty were in Meryton.

Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth before Mr. Bingley and he went away: "Might I see you tomorrow?"

Elizabeth blushed: "Yes, you might, Mr. Darcy." and smiled to him.

He said: "I shall look forward to it, Miss Bennett."

When Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had left Jane and Elizabeth went to their father's study, where he met them a few moments later.

Jane asked: "Papa, what is wrong?"

Their father said: "I have some very disturbing news for the two of you."

Elizabeth asked: "What do you mean, Papa?"

Mr. Bennett said: "Do you remember the summer about 8 years ago?"

Elizabeth replied: "No."

Mr. Bennett said: "It is because…well, I found you out on the road towards London. You were both hurt, so I took you home, and since nobody came looking for you, we kept you here. I found a handkerchief with EQ on it, I believe it is yours, Lizzie. I did inquire in "The Times" for months if there was somebody who had lost two daughters and we can inquire if there is somebody who remembers anything about eight years ago and two daughters if you wish."

Jane and Elizabeth were shocked, and Jane asked: "How is that possible?"

He replied: "I don't know, simply don't know, Jane."

Elizabeth asked: "Papa…I…how? How come nobody has looked for us in 8 years? We must have been missed, or something, it just doesn't make sense!"

Their father replied with honesty: "I don't know, Elizabeth. But if you like, I can put an ad in the paper."

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other, and said: "Papa, we have to get used to the idea, but you may put an ad in the paper in a couple of days."

Elizabeth said: "Papa… we could ask Mr. Darcy, since both he and I seem to have a past together…we both had a feeling of deja-vu when we danced together at the Meryton Masquerade, the other night."

Their father replied: "We might have to ask Mr. Darcy, - about this, since you both have that feeling."

Elizabeth said: "Papa…it just doesn't make sense to me, it is…shocking and is like a nightmare! How can you tell us this? Why have you not told us years ago?"

Their father replied: "I did ask you if you remembered anything about your family, after I found you, to help me locate them, but you did not seem to remember anything, at all! I have not told you, because nobody ever looked for you, and I found it hard to break such a piece of news to you, you were both so happy, - and so carefree!"

Jane said upset: "This is dreadful! How can we ever trust you or the family again? With this… how can I know, or Lizzie know what is true or not?"

Their father said: "I know this is hard to believe, Jane, but I am only trying to help you, and Elizabeth, and maybe we can figure out the truth of you origin."

Jane and Elizabeth made a curtsy and left the room, and went out in the garden.

Jane said: "I wonder why…if it is true, that nobody has looked for us in all those years. Do you think that they did not want us?"

Elizabeth replied: "Of course they wanted us but we don't know the facts or the whole story of what might have happened. It could have been an accident or some kind of misunderstanding."

Jane replied: "I am sure that it is a misunderstanding, and when or if we find our….real family, we can ask them about it."

**Authors Note;**

Please leave a review! Thanks to my beta; Lizzy Bradwell for all the help with grammar and the ideas and story line!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Masque**

_Previously; Elizabeth replied: "Of course they wanted us but we don't know the facts or the whole story of what might have happened. It could have been an accident or some kind of misunderstanding." _

_Jane replied: "I am sure that it is a misunderstanding, and when or if we find our….real family, we can ask them about it." _

**Chapter 3; Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley learns the truth**

Darcy p.o.v

Fitzwilliam Darcy was standing in his chambers at Netherfield Park, - thinking about his childhood, - and his lost childhood friend, Elizabeth Quinn. She had been intelligent, smart, daring and yet she had been sweet and caring and proper and her eyes had always danced and sparkled with humour and laughter, just like Miss Bennett's eyes did at the Masquerade…and Miss Bennett had finished his sentence the other day, and they had both felt that awkward feeling of deja-vu, and he had felt like he had known her the moment they met. Could there be a connection between the two?

Just as he thought about their first meeting, a knock came to his door! "Enter" A servant came in and said: "I have a message for you, sir, from Longbourn."

Darcy opened the message and read;

"_Mr. Darcy & Mr. Bingley._

_Our father, sister and I would very much like to have your presence at Longbourn this afternoon, because of a very disturbing piece of news has reached us, and we would like to consult you gentlemen. _

_Sincerely_

_Elizabeth Bennett_

Darcy hurried out of this chamber and reached Bingley's chambers, and knocking, and entering said: "Bingley, when can you be ready to leave for Longbourn?"

"What is going on, Darcy?" Bingley asked confused.

"The two eldest of the Bennett girls would like to consult us one a very disturbing situation." Darcy replied.

"I can be ready in ten minutes, Darcy." Bingley replied.

Soon after they were on their way to Longbourn, and arrived half an hour after the message had reached Netherfield Park.

They were shown into Mr. Bennett's study and the elder gentleman said: "It was good of you gentlemen to come. We have some need of consulting with you on a most delicate matter."

Mr. Bennett bid them to sit down, and said: "On the day that you two gentlemen stayed for tea I made my two eldest daughters aware of their situation."

Elizabeth said: "Mr. Darcy, Papa informed us that he had found us on the London road, 8 years ago."

Fitzwilliam Darcy was shocked, - and said: "You were found by Mr. Bennett… Would you please explain, Mr. Bennett, I am afraid I do not understand the situation."

"Gladly, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Bennett replied.

"I found Elizabeth and Jane, on the London road 8 years ago, with memory loss. They could not tell me anything about themselves or their family, or who they were. But I did found a handkerchief of Elizabeth's with EQ sewn into it."

Elizabeth held up the handkerchief, and Mr. Darcy said slowly: "E…Q…"

Mr. Bingley said: "8 years ago… Darcy, do you remember?"

"Yes, I do, Bingley. Mr. Bennett, I am sensing that you want to ask both me and Mr. Bingley about something about this situation."

Mr. Bennett said: "Yes, we do. We want to ask you about if you know about, or, - of any family who lost two daughters about 8 years ago."

Darcy replied while he remembered about his childhood friend: "I know of one family who lost two daughters around 8 years ago, their name was Quinn, it was a family of five, Lord Quinn and Lady Quinn and their three children, their oldest son, and two daughters."

Bingley said: "We knew them too, Darcy and I played with their children when we were young."

Mr. Bennet said: "The Quinn's? I have heard about them, they have been rather successful with shipping gems and precious stone from the new world, and they have been very social this spring, showing themselves in the theatre and other social places, or so I read."

Elizabeth said: "So you can hear, gentleman that Jane and I do not belong to the Bennetts, or so Papa tells us."

Bingley went over to Miss Jane, and Darcy said: "If you will allow me, Mr. Bennett, I will inquire in London, - about this, about Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth. May I have the handkerchief with me, so if I figure anything out, I can prove my theory?"

Elizabeth replied: "Yes, you may, Mr. Darcy."

Bingley said: "May I suggest that Mr. Darcy and I take your daughters out some fresh air? I think Miss Jane looks pale and it will probably do her good."

Miss Jane smiled gratefully at Bingley, and Mr. Darcy said: "Miss Elizabeth, will you join me, your sister and Mr. Bingley on a short walk?"

Elizabeth answered: "Yes, I believe I will, Mr. Darcy."

As Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth left the study, Mr. Bennett asked: "Mr. Darcy now I have watched you, - and now I would like to hear what you and Mr. Bingley know that we do not know."

Darcy said: "Mr. Bennett I have a notion that Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane are…or were Bingley's and my playmates when we were children in Derbyshire. I do believe that Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth are the two Quinn daughters who disappeared eight years ago, and were my neighbours in Derbyshire. Their family looked for them for more than two years."

Mr. Bennett said: "But I had ads in the paper for more than a year, in "The Times". How come the Quinn's have not seen this? Elizabeth and Jane Quinn that would match the handkerchief and you said that you knew them as children?"

Darcy replied: "I don't know, Mr. Bennett. But I will inquire if you will allow me of course? Yes, I knew the Quinn girls when I was a boy."

Mr. Bennett replied: "Of course, Mr. Darcy. Now I think you should go out and wait for Elizabeth and Jane."

Elizabeth p.o.v

Jane and Elizabeth walked up the stairs to get their outdoor clothes. Jane said: "Elizabeth, did you feel that feeling again of deja-vu?"

"No, I did not, Jane." Elizabeth replied.

As they came down, and met the two gentlemen and began the walk, Jane and Bingley broke off from Darcy and Elizabeth. Darcy said: "Miss Elizabeth, do you fence or do archery still?"

Without thinking Elizabeth replied: "No, I do not, Mr. Darcy."

Less than a second later, Elizabeth asked: "How do you know, Mr. Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy replied: "I am just trying to get a few clarifications of my notion. I have an idea that you are Elizabeth Quinn, my old childhood friend."

"Why do you think that, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because you knew that I lived in Derbyshire with my sister, and that was before I told you, and then now when I asked you about this and you answered it completely honest."

Elizabeth felt that feeling of deja-vu and remembered something;

"_Wait up, Will!"_

"_Hurry up, Lizzie! We have to make it back to tea!"_

"_I am going to kill you Will! You made us lose our way!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!" _

"_Will you fence with me later?" _

"_Yes, I will, Will! If mother allows me out after tea!" _

Elizabeth laughed and Mr. Darcy asked: "What is wrong, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I think I remembered something, or maybe it was a flashback." Elizabeth replied.

"What did you remember?" Darcy asked with a worried expression.

"It was when I was a child, and I think the other was you, Mr. Darcy. You had made us lose our way, - and then you asked if I would fence with you, after tea." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and said: "I did not make us lose our way!"

"Yes, you did!" Elizabeth laughed.

Mr. Darcy said: "I am sure of whom you are now, Elizabeth. But I will inquire in London after all, just to be sure."

**Authors note; Thanks to my beta and thanks for all the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Masque**

_Previously; "It was when I was a child, and I think the other was you, Mr. Darcy, you had made us lose our way, and then you asked if I would fence with you, after tea." Elizabeth with a smile. _

_Mr. Darcy smiled and said: "I did not make us lose our way!" _

"_Yes, you did!" Elizabeth laughed. _

_Mr. Darcy said: "I am sure of whom you are now, Elizabeth. But I will inquire in London after all, just to be sure." _

**Chapter 4; **the first childhood meeting

Elizabeth was in the wood, between her own home and the neighbour estate, practicing her archery, when a boy walked up to her and asked: "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Elizabeth, and I am on my family's estates ground and as you can see I am practicing my archery! Who are you? And what are you doing on my family's ground?"

"I am Fitzwilliam Darcy, and you are on Pemberley's ground." The boy said.

"Well, if I am then I am sorry, but I do believe I am still on Rose-Quinn manor's ground." Elizabeth replied.

The boy said: "You are one of the Quinn girls?"

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth replied.

Fitzwilliam Darcy said: "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Quinn."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth returned.

As he turned to go, Elizabeth quickly tightened her bow and released, the arrow hit a tree just on one side of Fitzwilliam Darcy. He turned slowly and Elizabeth stood with one hand on her hip and in her other hand, she held her bow. Then she turned and began walking away.

A day later;

Elizabeth, Jane and Daniel were standing ready to meet their neighbours; Mr. Darcy and his wife and children.

Soon after the Darcys were announced.

Lord Quinn said: "Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, it is a pleasure to welcome you to our home, to Rose-Quinn Manor."

Mr. Darcy said: "It is a pleasure to see you again, James."

"I quite agree, George." Lord Quinn replied.

Lady Quinn said: "Welcome to our home, Mrs. Darcy. I believe this is your youngest child, little Georgianna. James told me that you and Mr. Darcy had been blessed with another child."

Mrs. Darcy replied: "Yes, we were lucky, she is a little angel. Lady Quinn, have you met my eldest son, Fitzwilliam?"

Lady Quinn said: "No, I have not. But he looks like his father, I think. Mrs. Darcy, shall we not be on first names?"

"Yes, I would like that very much, Constance." Mrs. Darcy replied.

"Likewise, Anne." Lady Quinn said.

Lady Quinn said: "Now, let me introduce you to my children; my son, Daniel, my oldest daughter Jane and my youngest Elizabeth."

Mrs. Darcy said: "It is a pleasure to meet you, all three of you."

Daniel said and bowed: "A pleasure, my lady."

The two girls made shy curtsies, and Mrs. Darcy said: "This is my son, Fitzwilliam. Fitzwilliam, this is Daniel, Jane and Elizabeth Quinn, and this is my daughter Georgianna."

Fitzwilliam Darcy bowed and said: "A pleasure."

Daniel and Jane replied: "Likewise, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth said: "It is pleasant to see you again, Mr. Darcy. You are most welcome, Lady Anne."

Fitzwilliam said: "Thank you, Miss Quinn." and encountered her eyes and they danced and sparkled with humour, laughter and mischief.

Elizabeth asked as she took measure of the young man in front of her: "Could I show you, the gardens, Mr. Darcy?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked at the young girl in front of him and said: "Yes, thank you, it is very kind of you, Miss Quinn."

Jane and Daniel Quinn looked at their younger sister, and saw the shy smiles of both their sister and Fitzwilliam Darcy, as they talked.

Mrs. Quinn and Mrs. Darcy saw as their two children began talking, first very formally but soon, they were on their way out of the room, until Lady Quinn said: "Elizabeth, did you not forget something?"

Elizabeth said: "Yes, I am sorry, Mama, may I show the garden to Mr. Darcy before tea?"

"Yes, you may. Just be back in an hour for tea." Lady Quinn replied.

"Fitzwilliam, the same for you." Mrs. Darcy said.

Fitzwilliam Darcy turned and said: "Yes, Mama. We shall be back in an hour for tea."

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam went outside, and Fitzwilliam Darcy said: "Miss Quinn, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth replied.

"May I call you by your first name?" Fitzwilliam Darcy asked.

"Yes, you may, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Do you have a pet name, Elizabeth?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"Lizzie. Do you have one?"

"William or Will."

"May I call you Will?"

"Yes, of course, if I may call you Lizzie?"

"Of course, everybody calls me Lizzie, all but Mama and Papa." Elizabeth replied.

Fitzwilliam asked: "Do you know where the boundary goes between Pemberley and Rose-Quinn Manor?"

"No, can you show me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, come on." and began running towards the boundary.

About an hour later;

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth had seen the boundary between Pemberley and Rose-Quinn Manor.

"Wait up, Will!"

"Hurry up, Lizzie! We have to make it back to tea!"

"I am going to kill you Will! You made us lose our way!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Will you fence with me later?"

"Yes, I will, Will! If mother allows me out after tea!"

They made it back to Rose-Quinn Manor, but not on time. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam ran into the sitting room, both muddied and out of breath.

Lady Quinn said: "Did I not say an hour, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Mama…but we…we lost our way."

Fitzwilliam said: "I am sorry, Lady Quinn, it was my fault; I showed Elizabeth the boundary between Pemberley and Rose-Quinn Manor."

Mr. Darcy said: "Fitzwilliam, it is more than three miles! It is too long for a young girl to walk, and just after the rain has fallen. You will not do that again, just after a rain, young man!"

Fitzwilliam dropped his head and said obediently: "Yes, father."

Elizabeth said: "Mr. Darcy, I agreed, I could have said no to your son, but I have never seen the boundary, because Papa also says it is too far for me to walk."

Mr. Darcy said: "I think that both of you should sit down, and have a cup of tea."

Lady Quinn rang for a maid, who took Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam's boots to be cleaned.

After tea, and a long scolding from their parents, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth were allowed to go and "see the library" – by that they both meant go fence. This was where their mothers found them, in the training room, both laughing and fighting each other in their skills with a sword.

Mrs. Darcy said: "Fitzwilliam!"

Lady Quinn said in a harsh voice: "Elizabeth Quinn will you stop that, this minute!"

Both of them looked at their mothers and laughed at each other, and Fitzwilliam said: "Mother, Elizabeth is an excellent swordswoman! You should see her; she is the most interesting friend I have ever had!"

Elizabeth said: "Oh, Mama! Fitzwilliam is such a gentleman and he is as good as I am both with his sword and his tongue!"

Mrs. Darcy looked at Lady Quinn and said: "Constance, it seems that our children are doing well together. Should we let them be and go and talk?"

Lady Quinn replied: "Well…no more fencing, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said: "Oh, Mama, please? We are just having fun! Fitzwilliam would not hurt me, and I would tell him no if I can't anymore."

Lady Quinn said: "Well, all right. As long as you both stop at a decent time, since we have invited the Darcy's for dinner. I expect to see you redressed and clean at dinner, Elizabeth."

"Yes, Mama." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

Mrs. Darcy said: "Fitzwilliam, I have a clean set of clothing put forward to you; it is in the room, besides the blue room, Lady Quinn is this correct?"

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Darcy." Lady Quinn replied.

Fitzwilliam Darcy said: "Of course mother, we shall be on time this time. I promise."

Then the two ladies and little Georgianna left the training room, and Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam were left to do their fencing.

Fitzwilliam said as he had to parry one of Elizabeth's attacks: "I did see the arrow in the tree yesterday; you have a very precise hit."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam. I thought you would have said that it was not for a girl to do archery." Elizabeth replied as she had to parry an attack from Fitzwilliam.

Fitzwilliam said as he stepped to the right: "No, I do think that it is interesting that you both do archery and fencing. I do think that you are the most interesting girl I have ever met."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Masque**

_Previously; "Thank you, Fitzwilliam. I thought you would have said that it was not for a girl to do archery." Elizabeth replied as she had to parry an attack from Fitzwilliam. _

_Fitzwilliam said as he stepped to the right: "No, I do think that it is interesting that you both do archery and fencing. I do think that you are the most interesting girl I have ever met." _

**Chapter 5; A few weeks later**

Darcy p.o.v

Fitzwilliam Darcy had just returned from London, where he had made inquiries after the Quinn-´s, - and their past, and it fitted with what Elizabeth Bennett had remembered the day in the garden of Longbourn.

He had met with the Quinn-'s, to say the old Lord and Lady Quinn, and asked them about their children, and asked about their two youngest daughters and a lot of other questions about what had happened and what they had done about the case which had gone unnoticed for 8 years.

The Quinn's had given the explanation that they had searched for their two daughters but with no luck for years with private detectives and Scotland Yard. Fitzwilliam Darcy told them that he possibly had found their daughters in the country; they were shocked to say the least. The Quinn-'s requested to meet the young ladies that, -; Fitzwilliam Darcy thought was their daughters.

Now Fitzwilliam Darcy was back at Netherfield Park, where Charles Bingley, his old childhood friend was waiting for news about the Bennett girls.

Elizabeth p.o.v

Elizabeth and Jane were together, even more than normal, because of the news about their true identity. Fitzwilliam Darcy had promised to figure out something about their identities in London, and now it was about two weeks since he took off for London, Mr. Bingley had been to visit and Jane and she had had many good conversations with him, and it was Jane who have had a flashback and knew Bingley, and remembered one of their childhood moments, where they talked about their respective friend and sister.

As Jane and Elizabeth were sitting in the garden, Jane talking and Elizabeth reading out loud from "The adventures of Sherlock Holmes" Elizabeth read out loud: "And Dr. Watson said…" and suddenly a voice from behind said: "Elementary, my dear Holmes"

Elizabeth jumped and turned around and said: "Fitzwilliam!" and blushed deeply.

Jane smiled and said: "Welcome back, Mr. Darcy."

Fitzwilliam Darcy smiled and said: "Thank you, Miss Jane. Hello, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said: "I hope you had a pleasant trip here from town?"

"I did, long but pleasant. How have you been?" Fitzwilliam Darcy asked.

Elizabeth replied with a smile and a blush: "I have been good, but I have missed my friend."

Fitzwilliam Darcy blushed a bit but said: "Bingley told me that Jane remembered a conversation they have had years ago."

Jane said: "Yes, I remembered a conversation between Bingley and I, - I don't know when it was or where it was, but it was about you, Mr. Darcy and you Elizabeth."

Fitzwilliam Darcy said: "It is very good news, Miss Jane. It gives us more and more clues and security about who you are."

Jane smiled and Elizabeth asked: "Did you uncover anything about the Quinn-'s?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy asked: "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Jane said: "There is Papa's study, but I am sure that he is within it."

Fitzwilliam Darcy replied: "It does not matter. I need to talk to all three of you, - about this matter."

Elizabeth asked: "Is something wrong, Fitzwilliam?"

"We need to talk." He answered with a frown on his face.

Jane, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy walked into the house, and were accosted by Mrs. Bennett: "Jane dear. who is this gentleman? I do hope you have invited him to take tea with you?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and Jane replied: "Mama, this gentleman wishes to see Papa, - immediately."

Elizabeth said: "We will show him to Papa."

Elizabeth, Jane and Fitzwilliam continued into the house and Elizabeth said: "Please excuse, - Mama…Mrs. Bennett…"

Fitzwilliam said: "It is nothing, Elizabeth."

They finally made it to Mr. Bennett's study, - and Elizabeth opened the door and said: "Papa…Mr. Darcy is here to speak with you, about something very important!"

Mr. Bennett said and rose: "Mr. Darcy do come in, and you two, Jane and Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennett said: "Please sit down, Mr. Darcy."

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat down, and Elizabeth said: "Fitzwilliam Darcy has been to London, and has something to tell you."

Fitzwilliam Darcy said: "Mr. Bennett, I was in London and talked to the Quinn-'s and it might be that I have said too much to them, but I said that I might have found their lost daughters, and now they wish to meet them."

**AN; **What do you say? Is that a surprise? Please leave a review

**AN; **I dedicate this chapter to my beta Lizzie Bradwell for all her help!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Masque**

_Previously;_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy said: "Mr. Bennett, I was in London and talked to the Quinn-'s and it might be that I have said too much to them, but I said that I might have found their lost daughters, and now they wish to meet them."_

**Chapter 6; More of Darcy, Bingley, Jane and Elizabeth  
><strong> 

(The Quinn children; 25, 23, 22?)  
>(The Darcy children; 25, 15?)<p>

A visit had been planned, the Quinn-'s would come to Hertfordshire to meet the two young ladies,- Fitzwilliam Darcy had told them about in seven days.

A day out around the countryside near Longbourn, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam were out on a walk, Elizabeth said: "Will, I have been wondering, how it can be that Jane and I began to remember things when you and Bingley arrived?"

Fitzwilliam said: "What…you…you called me Will…"

Elizabeth replied as she blushed: "It was what I called you back then, I hoped you would not mind if I did call you it again."

Fitzwilliam looked at his friend and said: "I do not mind that you call me Will, Lizzie."

Both of them smiled and Elizabeth said: "I am glad that I can remember some things about my past, especially our friendship."

Fitzwilliam asked: "Have you remembered something else besides that you told me before I left for London?"

She replied: "Yes, I have remembered something else or I had some sort of flashback. It was not from the same time as the last, but we were older, I think, we were talking while we did archery I think."

Fitzwilliam asked: "What did we talk about?"

Elizabeth replied: "About you and your family, your mother was sick."

Fitzwilliam frowned and said: "I remember that as well, it was the sickness which took her away from my family. She died."

Elizabeth said: "Yes, I know. I remember your reply from back then, that your mother was deadly sick, and that you blamed yourself a lot, and I told you not to!"

Fitzwilliam replied: "Yes, I do remember that. But I felt the loss of my mother so acutely! All I had left was Papa and Georgie!"

Elizabeth asked: "How is Georgianna? How old is she now? Last I remember seeing her, she was a little girl, and she must not have been more than 4 years old."

Fitzwilliam replied: "She is almost a grown up young lady. She is such a delight. Papa is still a good man, but he still feels the loss of my mother so very acutely, but he has been a good father to Georgianna and me."

Elizabeth replied: "Will, I…Do you really think that the Quinn-'s believed you about Jane and I?"

Fitzwilliam replied: "I think so, even though there was something there was not quite right. Have I told you and Jane that you have a brother?"

Elizabeth asked surprised: "A brother…older or younger?"

"He is the oldest of you three with two years, so he is about 25 years of age, and it fits with Jane being 23 and you 22 years of age."

Elizabeth smiled and said in a teasing voice: "Think of it, it is actually possible to have a son, - in a family of girls."

"_Daniel, wait up! You promise you would show us how well you ride now!"_

"_Then hurry up, Lizzie, Janie." _

"_I cannot run so fast, Lizzie!"_

"_Come one, Janie. Daniel, wait up for us! Jane can't run so fast!" _

Elizabeth shook her head, and said quietly: "Memory, I think."

Fitzwilliam said: "It is good that you remember things. What was it about?"

"Daniel…my brother, Jane and I were going to see how well he rode, I think it has been a while since we had seen him."

Fitzwilliam said: "It fits, your brother attended Eton, since he was a few years older than you and Jane."

Elizabeth smiled and asked: "Do you think that the Quinn-'s actually will see that we are their daughters?"

Fitzwilliam said: "I am sure the Quinn-'s will see that you are, - their daughters. I am sure that it has been a huge misunderstanding and an unlucky accident."

Elizabeth said in a confident voice: "I am sure it has, Will."

Fitzwilliam said: "Maybe, when you get to Derbyshire, you will get more memories back and faster, since it is your home, and I am sure that it will unlock a lot of memories."

Elizabeth asked: "I can only remember the name of Pemberley and Rose Quinn Manor…Derbyshire, home… It is very difficult to think about."

In the garden of Longbourn

Jane and Charles Bingley were out walking in the garden, and Jane said: "It is not a coincidence that I remembered us talking about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth? Since they now again are off together?"

Charles Bingley replied: "Yes, it is a coincidence, Miss Jane, but as far as I know even then Darcy and Miss Elizabeth were off together, doing fencing or archery or dancing to one of the parties at Pemberley for Darcy's birthday nine years ago. Now they are off together, so it is again us talking about them, instead of our friendship."

Charles Bingley knew that he was a bit informal towards his old childhood friend.

Jane replied: "That is true. You said that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth did archery and fencing but that is not a girl's accomplishment."

Charles laughed and said: "I think you said the very same thing about 8 or 9 years ago, Miss Jane."

Jane asked: "Did I say that? It seems that I have not changed so very much since then!"

Charles said and blushed at his own words: "You have become a very beautiful woman, Miss Jane with a mind of her own. "

Jane blushed deeply and said: "Thank you, Mr. Bingley."

"Please call me Charles; we are after all friends, childhood friends." Charles replied.

Jane smiled and said: "Of course, Charles, and you must say Jane to me."

"With pleasure, Jane." Charles replied.

Soon after Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam returned to Longbourn's garden, and Darcy said: "Bingley, have you told Miss Jane about the matter, we talked about earlier this morning?"

"No, I have not, Darcy. I was about to do it." Bingley replied.

Elizabeth said and turned to Jane and began walking to their spot in the garden: "Jane, what Fitzwilliam means is that we have a brother, an older brother. His name is Daniel."

Jane said: "A brother? A family of girls and we have a brother! - How wonderful! Do you know how old he is?"

Elizabeth looked towards Fitzwilliam and he said: "He is two years your senior, Miss Jane."

Jane said: "Oh my, an heir like Mama has always complained about! It is good news indeed."

Elizabeth said: "And I remembered something, of our brother and us."

Jane smiled and said: "Oh how good! Charles and I are now on first names, like we were when we were children."

Elizabeth said with a smile: "Oh, I am so pleased for you, Jane."

The two couples walks out of the garden, just talking among themselves.

Mr. Bennett saw as Elizabeth and Jane walked out with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, they were fine couples, and as far as Mr. Darcy had told him, they had known Elizabeth and Jane since they were children. Now Mr. Bennett could do nothing but smile at the two girls he had found along the road to London.

**AN; **Dedicated to xxPrideandPrejudicexx for a fine review for the last chapter. And as always thanks to my Beta Lizzy Bradwell


	8. Chapter 8

**The Masque**

_Previously; _

_The two couples walks out of the garden, just talking among themselves. _

_Mr. Bennett saw as Elizabeth and Jane walked out with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, they were fine couples, and as far as Mr. Darcy had told him, they had known Elizabeth and Jane since they were children. Now Mr. Bennett could do nothing but smile at the two girls he had found along the road to London. _

**Chapter 7;** the first dance

(Around 1½ year later after first meeting)

Elizabeth Quinn had looked forward to the birthday party for Fitzwilliam Darcy at Pemberley for weeks, it was November, - and soon Derbyshire would be covered with snow.

Elizabeth had been allowed to come to the party, even if she was not out yet, but it was a family and close friend's ball for her best friend, William, since he was turning 17, a young man, out in society, he would return to Cambridge after Christmas and New Year.

Elizabeth was dressed in a green simple ball gown; Jane was dressed in a pretty pink dress. Daniel was dressed just like their father, in an evening jacket in black since he was a grown up young man as their mother said.

As they arrived to Pemberley, the whole drive was lighted and a few carriages were driving up to the manor house, Jane said: "Mama, will you allow me to dance, if I am asked?"

Lady Quinn replied: "If it is a young we know, then I am sure your Papa and I will allow you to dance a dance or two, won't we, darling?"

Lord Quinn replied: "Yes, of course, my dear."

Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing her friend, William… Will.

As the carriage stopped, and Elizabeth got up of the carriage, she looked up and saw William in one of the upstairs windows. She smiled and saw him smile back at her, and disappeared. Her family was standing behind her and they then went inside the manor.

They were presented to Mrs. And Mr. Darcy, and then they went into a big ball room, the ball hall was lighted with thousands of candles, and the crystal chandelier was shining more brightly than the stars on the night sky, and the ladies dresses was beautiful, and the jewellery was shining and glimmer in the many candles light. Elizabeth was quite overwhelmed by the beauty of it all, but then William came over and bowed to Elizabeth's parents, Jane, Daniel and Elizabeth herself.

Elizabeth said and made a curtsy: "Good evening, Mr. Darcy, happy birthday."

Fitzwilliam said: "Good evening, Miss Quinn, thank you, and I am so pleased that all of you could come tonight."

Elizabeth replied: "So am I." and smiled.

As soon as all the guests had arrived, and the music had begun, before Fitzwilliam went over to Elizabeth, bowed and asked: "Will you dance with me, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth flushed scarlet, and said: "Yes, I will, William." She rose and they went out on the floor, and as they took their positions, Elizabeth saw that Charles Bingley, a friend of the Darcy's and new acquaintance of the Quinn-'s went over and bowed to her sister.

The music began, and Elizabeth smiled since she had heard the music before, it was the music for a Solo Violin Dance. It was a very good dance, not too quick and a good dance to converse with each other under, while dancing.

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam danced around each other, while their eyes never left each other, and as they passed each other, their shoulders and hands touched momentarily, and Elizabeth felt a hot flash of energy surge through her, and saw that William too was affected, they danced on, while their eyes never left each other, not even for a moment.

Elizabeth asked: "Have you received any presents from your parents yet, Will?"

Fitzwilliam replied: "Yes, my parents gifted me with several books, a new sword…and I got to choose a new horse from the stables. My mother gave me a dozen arrows and my father gave me a bow, I think they know our…well, my love for archery."

Elizabeth blushed and said: "A new sword…well, then we must have a fencing match one of these days, so I can once again beat you most sincerely. A new horse, you are lucky, Will, and books; of course, they will go directly to the Pemberley Library when you have read them of course. I think our mothers have been talking, since they have seen us do archery together, before you went to school."

Fitzwilliam said: "Yes, I think they have been talking. Have I told you, that you look very beautiful in that dress, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth smiled, flushed a little and replied: "No, I do not think you have, William, and have I told you that you look very dashing tonight?"

Fitzwilliam smiled and said: "Thank you, Lizzie. I am glad that you are here tonight! I hate to be out among strangers."

Elizabeth replied: "You are braver than you think, William."

Fitzwilliam said: "I actually have someone you must meet, Lizzie."

Elizabeth smiled and said: "Of course, Will."

They danced on, as the music played on, Elizabeth took Williams looks in while she tried to pay attention to every detail of him so she would later remember it! She wanted it as one of her most treasured memories!

William noticed every smile from Elizabeth sent in his direction, she looked wonderful in the green ball gown; it was simple but beautiful and suited Elizabeth wonderfully! He noticed every detail of her appearance later to remember how beautiful she looked that night! She was the most beautiful girl in the world!

When the dance was done, Fitzwilliam guided Elizabeth over to a young man, and said: "Elizabeth, this is my cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. Richard this is Miss Elizabeth Quinn."

The young man bowed and said: "A pleasure, Miss Quinn. Darce, congratulations, you are now seventeen years old and you have survived the first year at Cambridge and half a season in town!"

Elizabeth saw William flushed crimson and said: "We are not having this conversation, Rich and especially in front of a lady!"

William's cousin laughed and said: "I do hope you have a pleasant evening, Darce."

William and Elizabeth went back on the dance floor, where a waltz suddenly started. William asked: "May I have this dance, Lizzie?"

"Of course, Will."

They danced to the beautiful and slow music.

The music played, the couples dancing and William and Elizabeth looked each other deeply in the eyes. William felt his heart beat faster as he looked at Elizabeth!

Elizabeth felt herself blush scarlet; the glance in William's eyes was so intense as she had never seen it before, and felt her heart beat faster than ever! William looked so handsome and so…wonderful!

Moments before the supper dance was about to start, William asked in a whisper: "I wondered if I could also have your supper dance, Lizzie?"

"Yes, you may, William! Is it not to say every much? You know as a young man, I know the rules as well, and you know them too, and I am not out officially and you have been out for almost two years."

"We are friends, what harm could it do? Don't you want to dance with me?"

"Yes, of course I do! But I was just wondering if it could not give the wrong signs if we danced the first dance, the supper dance and another dance?"

"It could if there were more people from the first circle, but since this is just family and friends, I do not think it could do any harm to either of us, the only thing we will get out of it, is talk and practice."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. They began dancing once again; William thought that Elizabeth was the most beautiful lady that evening!

Since William and Elizabeth danced the supper dance, Elizabeth and he went together to supper.

Under supper, Elizabeth and William talked with William's cousin Richard Fitzwilliam, since they were sitting at the same table together with Anne De Bourgh who was visiting, at the table there was sitting another two young people, Clara and Reginald Fitzwilliam, Richards brother and sister. Elizabeth, Clara and Anne quickly formed a friendship, and the three young men were talking pleasantly.

As the evening grew later, and more and more of the guests took their leave, Elizabeth and William were almost the only couple still dancing, for the umpteenth time. They saw Richard danced with Anne, Clara and Reginald was dancing together, and their parents were sitting and watching them.

Lady Quinn said: "Well…Anne, you have done so very well! He is a responsible young man."

Mrs. Darcy said: "Yes, he has grown up so much in the last two years. Elizabeth looks so beautiful tonight! They do stand a very pretty couple, don't you think, Constance?"

"Yes, they do. Your nephew is the younger son of Lord Matlock, correct?"

"Yes, Richard is the younger son; it is Reginald who will inherit the title as Lord Matlock one day."

"How old is young Reginald?"

"He is five years William's senior." Mrs. Darcy replied.

"He is then of age?"

"Yes, he turned 21 two months ago, Constance."

Catharine De Bourgh said: "Well, Anne, dear sister, our children do look like a good couple don't they?"

Anne Darcy said in a strong voice: "Catharine, how often have I said it, Anne and Fitzwilliam will decide themselves when they come of age. I will not force William to marry anyone, if he is not inclined and if he doesn't love the woman he wants to marry."

"Love! That is absurd! We planned their engagement when they were in their cradles."

"Catharine! We talked about it and back then it was sweet and now I do not want my son to marry out of convenience! He will marry, if he is in love and has decided himself and I do not want to hear another word about it at this time."

Lady Matlock said with conviction: "Besides Catharine, I do not see that William has paid much attention to Anne, he has been with beautiful Elizabeth Quinn, the whole night." Anne Darcy looked at her brother's wife and mouthed "thank you."

Lord Matlock said: "Anne, your son is a magnificence addition to our family and to the first circle! Young Elizabeth is already a beautiful young woman, and it seems that she has caught William's attention."

Lady Quinn said: "Yes, it seems she has."

Lord Matlock said: "But what do you think of my sons and my daughter, Lady Quinn?"

"They are very elegant, Lord Matlock. They do seem to be good children, respectful and proper."

George Darcy said: "Nicholas, I was wondering if we could talk?"

They rose and went to a corner, and by chance they were overheard by Elizabeth and William.

George Darcy said: "Nicholas, would you support a marriage between William and the Quinn's youngest daughter?"

Lord Matlock replied: "Of course, - I would, - Catharine has never understood Anne, and William and Anne will never marry, they like each other as cousins but nothing more, and you told me that William has spent a lot of time with Miss Quinn of late?"

"Of late, try the last two years. The only thing I do not like is her age; she is too young yet to be considered to be an object of marriage. I have already talked to James and he will agree after Elizabeth is out next year." George Darcy replied.

Lord Matlock said: "You can count me in, George."

Elizabeth and William looked at each other with completely new eyes, all of a sudden, when they both understood that their parents talked about them, and their future, together.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Masque**

_Previously;__ Lord Matlock said: "You can count me in, George." _

_Elizabeth and William looked at each other with completely new eyes, all of a sudden, when they both understood that their parents talked about them, and their future, together. _

**Chapter 8; **The Quinn's visit

Finally came the day of the Quinn's visit! Jand Jane and Elizabeth were readying themselves for the meeting with the people who could be their biological parents.

Fitzwilliam Darcy and Charles Bingley were waiting patiently at Netherfield Park, for the Quinn-'s since it was there that the meeting, would take place.

Fitzwilliam was almost as nervous as he had been at his entry into the first circle, ten years ago! He was pacing the breakfast room, Charles Bingley said: "Darce, will you relax! They will come in a minute, but you know that Mr. Bennett will come with them, and the Quinn-'s will be here in an hour."

"I know, Charles, I am just thinking about the different outcomes this can have. I do hope that Elizabeth or Jane will remember something, which will make the Quinn-'s see that they are their daughters."

"Jane will remember something, she is a complete angel."

"I remember that you said that too, about eight years ago, after my 17th birthday party, Charles."

"Yes, I do believe I did. Darce, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, within reason."

"Are you still in love with Elizabeth Quinn – Elizabeth Bennett?"

"Yes, I am. I think my feelings have only grown stronger with the last eight years." He blushed slightly.

"Did you never ever doubt if they were alive?"

"No. Not even once."

A knock interrupted the conversation, Charles said: "Enter."

A maid came in, and said: "Mr. Bennett and the two Miss Bennett-'s are here, sir."

Charles stood and said: "Let them come in."

A minute later, Mr. Bennett, Jane and Elizabeth entered the breakfast room.

Fitzwilliam went to Elizabeth, and gave Mr. Bennett a quick bow in the progress.

Elizabeth said: "Are they here yet?"

"No, not yet. They will be here in about five and forty minutes."

Mr. Bennett said: "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, is there something I should know before the Quinn-'s arrive?"

Fitzwilliam said: "I do not think there is anything, we have not told you, Mr. Bennett. They bring with them their son, Elizabeth and Jane's brother, Daniel."

Mr. Bennett said: "Well, then, we cannot do anything but wait."

After tea had been served, and everybody had taken at least a cup, a maid entered and said: "A carriage is approaching, sir."

Everybody got up, and Jane and Elizabeth checked themselves, - while Fitzwilliam and Charles each took a deep breath, and Mr. Bennett was cold and relaxed as always.

Within minutes, the same maid came in and said: "Duke Quinn, Duchess Quinn and Lord Quinn."

Elizabeth and Jane took a deep breath, - and their family entered, and the gentleman bowed and the ladies curtsied. Fitzwilliam said: "Duke Quinn, I am so glad that you made this trip. Might I introduce, Mr. Bennett of Longbourn, Charles Bingley of Netherfield Park, you already know him, and these are Elizabeth and Jane."

Jane and Elizabeth made their deepest curtsies, and Lord Daniel Quinn went over to them and said: "Elizabeth…Jane…" and looked at them.

Fitzwilliam said: "They do remember you, Lord Quinn; they have already spoken of you."

Elizabeth said with a smile: "I do remember you, D…Lord Quinn; you were quite the horseman, - when we were children, especially after you returned from Eton."

Jane said: "We know how this must look to you, Duchess Quinn; two ladies suddenly appear and say they are your long lost daughters, but I do believe we are your daughters. We have proof, Lizzie."

Elizabeth pulled forth the handkerchief on which there was embroidered; EQ and handed it over to Duchess Quinn.

Duchess Quinn said: "This belonged to Elizabeth!"

Mr. Bennett said: "When I found Jane and Elizabeth, I found this as well. Their clothing back then, told that they came from a wealthy family. I still have it, if you need it as proof to who these girls are."

Daniel had shortly greeted Charles Bingley, and was now talking to Jane, while Elizabeth studied him.

"_Dan, you promised you would tell who she is!"_

"_Promise you will not tell!"_

"_We promise!" _

"_Her name is Bianca; she comes from the Abbott family, on the other side of the valley." _

"_You mean, Bianca, who is one of the sweetest girls in England? It is she who you love?"_

"_Yes." _

Elizabeth said: "Lord Quinn, Daniel, you were once in love with a girl named Bianca, Bianca Abbott, they lived on the other side of the valley. You made Jane and I promise not to tell back then, it must have been eight or nine years ago."

Daniel Quinn-'s eyes widened and said: "Yes, I was in love with a girl of that name, nine years ago. Mama…this must be Elizabeth and Jane, they have proof for it! Do you remember the girl, Bianca, who lives on the other side of the valley?"

"Yes, Daniel, I do."

"I once had feelings for her, and the only ones I told about it were my sisters and Elizabeth can tell you herself, she knows about it, and I have never told anyone, not even Darcy or Bingley here."

Lady Quinn said: "I do believe you, or I am beginning to believe what I see and hear. They do have sound proof of who they are. The only thing which does not add up is that Mr. Bennett tells me that he had ads in the Times for a year, and we never saw any of them."

Daniel replied: "Yes, that is strange. But it is possible that we have overlooked it, could it not be a possibility, father?"

Duke Quinn replied: "Yes, it is a possibility, Daniel, son. Now let me look at you, young lady."

He looked at Elizabeth, and their eyes locked, and less than a second later,

Duke Quinn said: "It is Elizabeth! It is our girls!"

Fitzwilliam and Charles Bingley were standing silent and saw as the two young ladies remembered their family and they remembered them. Mr. Bennett was standing, with a heavy heart, he knew that Elizabeth and Jane would leave, and leave him and their family, or the family who had been theirs for almost nine years.

Fitzwilliam smiled as he saw the Quinn-'s reunion with each other, all five of them. He had brought a family back together, and he hoped once Elizabeth and Jane were back in Derbyshire, all of their memories would return to them. He looked at Charles; he was standing and smiled at the sight. Fitzwilliam guessed that Charles was in love with Jane Quinn, as he was with Elizabeth Quinn.

When Jane and Elizabeth were alone with their adopted father, Elizabeth said: "Papa…everything suddenly seemed clearer, I felt like a key was turned all of a sudden, and I remember so much right now. It feels so… funny. Did you feel it like that Jane?"

"Yes, I did, Lizzie. It felt like…I don't know… it felt good that all seemed clear. We cannot thank you enough, Papa!"

Fitzwilliam and Charles came over, and Fitzwilliam said: "Well, they are your family."

Elizabeth said: "Thank you, Will! Memories are coming back quickly, and I think that soon, I will remember everything again!"

Jane and Charles were standing together, and Fitzwilliam said: "I think Charles is in love."

"Men do really have no eyes in their heads. I do believe she has been in love with him since he arrived to Hertfordshire."

Fitzwilliam smiled and asked: "Do you think that you will move with your family to London?"

"Maybe not right away, but soon, yes, I think we will."

"May I call on you, in London?"

"Yes, of course, Will. I cannot believe that we actually are Quinn-'s…and that you and Mr. Bingley have brought us back to our family! We are so grateful to you and Mr. Bingley, it was your showing up here which triggered memories, and which triggered what has happened in the last weeks."

"If you wish to thank me, than let it be for yourself alone. Surely you must know that I did it all for you…Lizzie." The last was breathed out in a whisper which made Elizabeth's heart speed up.

A voice brought Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam back to the real world: "Elizabeth, Jane we have to ask you something."

Elizabeth looked apologetic at Fitzwilliam and returned to her family, and said: "Yes?"

"We want you to come with us to London, back home, in a couple of days." Duchess Quinn said.

Jane said: "We have to say goodbye to our friends and our family…and pack our things down. It could take a few days."

"Of course, it will take some time to get used to, and we know that too. We will take it slowly." Daniel Quinn replied.

**AN; **Darcy's line "If you wish to thank me, than let it be for yourself alone. Surely you must know that I did it all for you…Lizzie" belongs to Jane Austen and all credit goes to her for inspiring me to write.

Thanks to all who have reviewed on my story so far, I hope you enjoy my story. I dedicate this chapter to Tinkcook, because of a good review! Thanks so much!

5


	10. Chapter 10

**The Masque**

_Previously; __Jane said: "We have to say goodbye to our friends and our family…and pack our things down. It could take a few days." _

"_Of course, it will take some time to get used to, and we know that too. We will take it slowly." Daniel Quinn replied._

**Chapter 9; **after the first dance

It was the day after Fitzwilliam's 17th birthday party. Elizabeth and William met near the border between Pemberley and Rose-Quinn Manor. William asked: "Did you hear that…last night or was I dreaming?"

"I did hear it, Will. Think of it…is it not early for them to plan our future?"

"I think that it might be early, but I think that we are lucky in a way too, that if our parents talk about a future for us, than it means that my mother never wanted an alliance with aunt Catharine, and anything but that seems good to me."

"I liked Anne, even though I heard her mother's insulting remarks to your mother and myself."

William said: "Anne is my cousin, but my aunt always gets me angry, because she always talks about Anne and I, and I want to choose for myself, and my future, that is why I don't say anything about our parents talking about us, because I care for you, Lizzie."

The way he said her nickname made her shiver with happiness, and Elizabeth replied: "I am still so young but I do care for you and Georgianna very much!"

"I brought my new bow and arrows if you have yours with you; I thought we might practice a bit?" William said with a smile on his lips.

"I would love to, Will, to wipe that proud smile off of your face once I beat you." Elizabeth replied.

William smiled and they began practicing, and Elizabeth said: "Do you soon come over so we can thrash each other in fencing?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lizzie." He answered.

Once again her nickname uttered by "him" made her shiver with delight and happiness. Elizabeth said: "Will, you are quite good and have only become better since you came home from Eton."

His heart speeded up when "she" called him by his nickname. She looked pretty in a simple frock in light blue, and her hair was partly up in a bun.

"He" was wearing long trousers, a shirt and a coat; he was not wearing waistcoat or jacket, in reality he was improperly dressed but Elizabeth did not mind it, since he looked awfully handsome in his simple attire.

William did notice Elizabeth's shy glances at him, but he only smiled when their eyes met, she flushed scarlet and he looked a bit shy.

Elizabeth and William stayed out until about an hour before dinner. William asked: "Would you mind, what our parents have talked about?"

"No, I don't mind it, - at all. My parents will not get a word of rejection out of me of this plan. It would be a pleasant future."

"I agree with you, it would be a very pleasant future, I would not mind having you as a part of my family!"

Elizabeth flushed crimson and William flushed as well, when he realised what he had said, and said: "I am sorry…! I…I better hurry home!" He ran off and Elizabeth went home and met Jane on the stairs and she said: "You better hurry; the Darcy-'s are coming for dinner."

Elizabeth flushed and said: "Oh Jane I need to talk to you!"

Jane went with her to her room, and helped her redressed.

Elizabeth said: "Oh, Jane! William and I heard something…" and told her sister what she and William had heard and what they had talked about while they had practice archery.

Jane flushed at William's last comment and said: "I understand, you are about to be betrothed, I think! And to Mr. Darcy, you are a lucky girl; he is your best friend!"

"He is more than my friend, I think, Jane! He…. He looked so handsome this afternoon, he was…he was dressed simply, and oh Jane…I think…oh!"

"What do you mean, Lizzie?"

"Oh, Jane, he is more than my best friend!"

"You mean you are in love with Mr. Darcy?"

"No, I am in love with William Darcy, the best friend and handsomest young man I have ever met!"

"You have not met other young men."

"What about the two Fitzwilliam brothers?

"That's true; they were very genteel and friendly."

"What about your Mr. Bingley?"

"He is not my Mr. Bingley!"

"I do believe he is, - Jane or he will be very soon." Elizabeth replied.

Their two maids came in with their dresses and helped them into them, and Jane into her corset and Elizabeth the same.

Elizabeth said: "Aw! I hate it, I hate that corset!"

Jane said: "Stop complaining, Lizzie! You have to wear it."

"How can you be such an angel about it and everything? I wish I were more like you!"

"I doubt it. Then William wouldn't like you so much, if you were."

Elizabeth flushed and said: "You are right, Jane. Are we done?"

Jane and Elizabeth came downstairs and Daniel said: "Finally, we have waited for you. The guests arrive in a minute."

The butler came in and said: "Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy and Mr. Darcy."

The Darcy's came in and Elizabeth's mother said: "Anne, dear. You look wonderful!"

Mrs. Darcy said: "You look glorious, Constance." The men shook hands, and Daniel, Jane, Elizabeth, William and Georgiana greeted each other.

During dinner, the five children talked quietly, especially William and Elizabeth talked, about everything but not what they had discussed earlier in the day.

Georgianna said in a timid voice: "Miss Elizabeth, you look very pretty."

Elizabeth blushed and said: "Thank you, Miss Darcy. You are a very polite girl, your brother told me that you are quite accomplished in your curtsy, and your French already."

Georgianna Darcy flushed with delight, and said to her brother: "Thank you, William. I do not deserve all that praise."

"Yes, you do, Georgie."

Mrs. Darcy and Lady Quinn heard their children's talk and they smiled to each other since they both knew what their husbands had talked about the evening before. They both hoped that William and Elizabeth would be a good couple when Elizabeth got older.

Jane and Daniel Quinn looked to their sister and their friend, they were still talking, and William looked smiling on Elizabeth and both Daniel and Jane knew that he felt strongly for Elizabeth. Jane knew that Elizabeth's feelings were at least as strong as William Darcy's were for Elizabeth. Jane looked towards Georgianna Darcy, even for a six year old, she was very observant because when Jane and Georgianna's eyes met, they shared their information, about William and Elizabeth, and they both smiled in bliss and happiness.

**AN; Thanks to all the people who have reviewed on my story so far. Please leave a review, because I greatly appreciate them! And as usual thanks to my Beta Lizzie Bradwell! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Masque**

_Previously; Jane and Daniel Quinn looked to their sister and their friend, they were still talking, and William looked smiling on Elizabeth and both Daniel and Jane knew that he felt strongly for Elizabeth. Jane knew that Elizabeth's feelings were at least as strong as William Darcy's were for Elizabeth. Jane looked towards Georgianna Darcy, even for a six year old, she was very observant because when Jane and Georgianna's eyes met, they shared their information, about William and Elizabeth, and they both smiled in bliss and happiness. _

**Chapter 10; **London

It was only three weeks after the Quinn'-s visit and the Quinn'-s and Mr. Bennett had travelled to London, to get Elizabeth and Jane settled with their biological family. Mrs. Bennett had been delighted and sorrowed to see her two eldest daughters; adopted or otherwise daughters leave Longbourn. The rest of the Bennett's had met the Quinn'-s a few days after the meeting. Mrs. Bennett had been her embarrassing self, Mary her serious self and Lydia and Kitty their giddy and improper selves. Jane and Elizabeth looked on their sisters to their childhood friends; Darcy and Bingley, with eyes filled with anxiety about their family.

Fitzwilliam sent Elizabeth a reassuring smile, and saw Bingley send Jane a smile of silent reassuring and happiness.

The Quinn'-s seemed a bit overwhelmed by the Bennett's, and when the Quinn'-s left for the evening, Elizabeth and Jane saw out Fitzwilliam and Bingley.

Elizabeth said: "I am afraid that our Bennett family has scared away, our…real family, Will."

"No, do not worry, Elizabeth. You all need some time to adjust to this change."

When they arrived in London, Daniel began pointing things out, and soon they drove along a big road and a park on their left side. Daniel Quinn said: "It is St. James Park, and this road is the Mall."

Mr. Bennett said: "I wonder if the government will build anything around here. It is a beautiful ground."

Duke Quinn said: "Yes, you are right, Mr. Bennett, it is a wonderful location. We will be our London house, in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, the carriage drove into a street and Daniel Quinn said: "Welcome to Grosvenor Square, Elizabeth, Jane and Mr. Bennett."

Elizabeth, Jane and Mr. Bennett looked out the window, and saw lot of handsome houses, and then the carriage stopped and Lady Quinn said: "Welcome to our London home, girls, and welcome to our home, Mr. Bennett."

Duke Quinn and Mr. Bennett went out of the carriage first, followed by Daniel, Lady Quinn and Elizabeth and Jane. The door to the house opened and a butler said: "Welcome home, sir."

Duke Quinn said: "Prepare one guest's room, Wilkins."

The butler said: "Right away, sir."

Lady Quinn said: "Mr. Bennett, girls, Daniel, let us take tea, - in the sitting room."

Mr. Bennett said: "May I escort you, milady?" and bowed graciously to Lady Quinn.

Lady Quinn said: "Yes, you may, Mr. Bennett." And then they all walked into the sitting room, and everybody sat down and first then Lady Quinn said: "Jane will you do the honor?" and indicated the teapot, which was on the little table in front of the sofas and the chairs.

Elizabeth couldn't help roll her eyes and send a glance in Mr. Bennett's direction, and found him repressing a smile. Elizabeth saw Jane send a warning glance in her direction, and found it even harder to repress the laughter which was threatening with coming out at any moment.

After tea, Lady Quinn showed them up to their rooms. She went with Mr. Bennett, Jane and Elizabeth but had a maid with them. When the door opened to the first room, it was definitely a room for a man.

Lady Quinn said: "Mr. Bennett, I hope this will do for your needs?"

Mr. Bennett replied with a polite bow: "It will do every well, Lady Quinn."

They were showed both Jane and Elizabeth's rooms, they were pretty, and handsome furniture was in the rosewood, which was the most expensive wood at that time.

Jane said when she saw her room: "Oh, it is…as I remember."

Elizabeth replied: "It is a very pretty room, so like you, Jane."

Jane said: "Oh, Lizzie…do you remember…when we moved in here?"

"Yes, I do, Jane – it was a great adventure, with all the rooms. A great place for hide and seek."

Jane smiled and so did Daniel and Mr. Bennett.

When Elizabeth saw her room, she was all silent, and Jane asked: "Lizzie, are you all right?"

"Yes…this is perfect. Jane, see all the books! And a reading corner and a table for writing…and it has the right feel to it. What do you think, Papa?"

Mr. Bennett said: "You are right, Lizzie. It does have the right feel to it, and it is quite perfect for your nature. Light colours and light."

As Mr. Bennett and Daniel were with Duke Quinn, Lady Quinn said: "Girls, I have to tell you something, it is important for you both."

Jane said: "Mother, - what is it?"

Lady Quinn said: "I know we have been separated for years, but this is a fact which has not changed for the last eight years. You are both engaged. You, Elizabeth are engaged to the Duke of Nottingham."

Elizabeth sat silently, with a look on her face; her sister had only seen once when she met Fitzwilliam Darcy again. Jane said: "Mother, this is…not an option for Elizabeth…for as well as I remember, she got engaged with Fitzwilliam Darcy eight years ago."

Elizabeth rose and said: "Excuse me!" and fled from the room.

As Elizabeth existed the room; she was thinking about what she remembered from years ago, which was returning.

"_It will be half a year before we see each other again, Will!" _

"_I know, Lizzie. But I have to leave as well, in a few days. I have to attend Cambridge and you the academy for ladies. I was thinking…will you take this with you?"_

"_It is beautiful, Will. I will be most honoured to have it with me." _

"_May I request that you always carry it on your person?" _

"_Yes, of course, William." _

_Elizabeth looked at the ring in the little box, William had handed her, and said: "It is the ring, which is given to the next Mistress of Pemberley, as an engagement ring."_

"_Oh, William! It is beautiful, and I will be most honoured!"_

Elizabeth rushed up to her room, and looked through her most sacred keep sakes, and found the necklace with the ring on, the ring still shone as brightly as back then! She sat down, and began a letter for her fiancé…and childhood friend, William.

**AN; **Please leave a review! I dedicate this chapter to Jelly Babes 101, thank you for a wonderful last review for chapter 9.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Masque**

**Chapter 11; the Letter**

William Darcy opened the letter which had just arrived to him, from the Quinn-'s, he saw on the paper and saw the name; Elizabeth Quinn.

He quickly began reading but soon had to go back to the top, and rereading the letter again, and was shocked, and rose and shook with shock and horror.

The letter said;

**Dearest William. **

**I remember the day I went to the girl's academy, and you gave me the ring of the future Mistress of Pemberley, and I have found it again!**

**But Lady Quinn, or rather my mother told us, that I am engaged to another man, the Duke of Nottingham.  
>I can't believe it, and it is not the future I wished for, when our family found Jane and I, it was a future with my family and the man I care for, the man I shared my childhood with, my best friend…you, William. <strong>

**How could the past actions have changed so? One thing I remember is that our fathers planned our engagement when we were children, after your 17****th**** birthday party, and now I am suddenly engaged to the Duke of Nottingham, a man I have never met before, and a man I never wish to marry. **

**I wish to have my wish to share my future with family, friends and the man I care for. Please I need your advice, and I need to talk to you about this and our past. **

**Yours ever**

**Elizabeth**

William hurried out of his study, and said to a servant: "Please get the carriage ready at once."

In the meantime, Lord Quinn was writing a note for the Times about having found his lost daughters, and intended to have it in the morning paper the next day. The ad was like this;

"**Lord Quinn, one of the men from the House of Lords, who lost his two daughters about eight years ago, has found them, and the family is reunited and situated in London." **

Jane and Lady Quinn were still sitting in the sitting room, and Mr. Bennett had just risen to go to Elizabeth, because he had just been in the sitting room and Jane had explained what had happened, and Mr. Bennett had been shocked to learn that piece of news that his Lizzie was engaged to a man, he had not met, and he had seen Mr. Darcy and his daughter together and how they acted towards each other, and he had hoped that they had come to an understanding.

Mr. Bennett went up to the room, which were Elizabeth's and knocked, and a soft "enter" could be heard, he opened the door and said: "Lizzie, are you all right? I have heard what happened in the sitting room."

"I never wish to hear about it again, Papa. I wished for my real family, yes, but for a man, I have never met, no. I wished for a marriage based on affection, and I was contracted to another man, years ago, actually eight years ago, I was contracted to Mr. Darcy, as his fiancée, and we promised each other the year I went to a girl's academy."

Mr. Bennett said: "Ah, then if you are contracted to Mr. Darcy, you should show proof of it, if you have any, Lizzie."

"I do have proof; William gave me the ring which has been used as engagement ring for the next mistress of Pemberley. William gave me the ring, - the day I left for the school, and we promised to be engaged to each other, while we both attended school; William, Cambridge and I the girl's academy."

Mr. Bennett said: "Could I see this ring, - young William gave you?"

Elizabeth took off the necklace on which the ring was on, it was an emerald ring, and gave it to her father.

Mr. Bennett said: "It is a beautiful ring, - and it proves your story that you were contracted to Mr. Darcy, - as his future wife."

"You think it could be enough proof to make it binding between Mr. Darcy and myself? Or do you, Papa think that the Quinn –'s would wave it away as a childhood fancy?"

"I think that if I and Jane stand by your side, then we have a chance of convincing the Quinn-'s that you are and were contracted to Mr. Darcy, and I think that you can count on your brother to stand on your side too." Mr. Bennett replied.

A knock could be heard, and Jane and Daniel Quinn came into Elizabeth's sitting room, and Jane said: "Lizzie, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am now."

Mr. Bennett asked: "Mr. Daniel, can we count on you, to stay on Elizabeth's side on this story?"

"Of course, Mr. Bennett, I will stay on Elizabeth's side on this story." Daniel Quinn replied.

Then Elizabeth explained what she remembered and what had happened between William Darcy and herself.

When she was finished with her tale; Daniel Quinn said: "I will stand with you, Elizabeth. I have always liked William Darcy, and I have only met the Duke once, and he is not a man for my sister Elizabeth. I assure you, Mr. Bennett, the Duke is not a gentleman."

"I do not want my daughter married to a man, - who is not her match, and especially not a man she does not know." Mr. Bennett replied.

They all went down, and as soon as they had entered the butler came in and said: "A Fitzwilliam Darcy is here to see Miss Elizabeth Quinn."

Lady Quinn rose and said: "Well…let him in."

A minute later Fitzwilliam Darcy entered the sitting room, and bowed and his eyes caught Elizabeth's eyes and they shared a conversation through looks.

Darcy said: "Thank you for seeing me, Lady Quinn. I came to talk to Elizabeth, if you will allow, Mr. Bennett?"

Mr. Bennett said: "Of course, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy said: "I only asked Mr. Bennett because I was not sure if the parenthood had been transferred back to you, Lady Quinn and your husband from Mr. Bennett."

Lady Quinn said: "It was never transferred away from us, they were stolen from us!"

Mr. Bennett said: "But I have been the girl's father for eight years, Lady Quinn."

Lady Quinn replied: "That is true."

Elizabeth and William looked at each other, because they both had understood what Lady Quinn had said, they had been stolen… how did she know? If they had known that they have been stolen why had they not been looking for them?

William said: "Miss Elizabeth, may I take you out on a walk?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth and William walked out of the sitting room, and out into the garden, where William and Elizabeth looked at each other, and William asked: "Is it true?"

"Quite true, as far as I understood, William."

"But…we were promised to each other eight years ago! I gave you that ring?"

"I know, and I still have it. I found it among my most sacred keepings." and brought out the ring on the necklace, and showed him the emerald ring.

William said: "Yes, that is truly the engagement ring of the next Mistress of Pemberley. Have you showed this to your family?"

"I was about to do it, when you arrived."

"Then let's go in and see what your family have to say to that fact, that you have the engagement ring, and by that are contracted as my future wife."

Elizabeth smiled and said: "I remember that we promised each other to wait when you went to Cambridge and I to the Ladies Academy."

"I remember that in perfect detail too. I hated that we had to be parted for six months, and when I finally came back to Derbyshire for Christmas, I heard that the daughters of the Quinn-'s were missing. I went into despair for a number of weeks, until my parents set me right again, and I went back to Cambridge with the last photograph of you in a miniature picture close to my heart."

"Oh, William! I can't remember anything of that day…all I do remember is a carriage, Jane was with me, and we were going somewhere…" Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and said through her fingers: "This is so frustrating that I can't remember I wish I did, so I can put that behind me and Jane. But to discuss something else is Mr. Bingley still in town?"

"Yes, he is. I was close to bringing him with me, but I thought I had better wait until another day, and since I could see that Bingley and Jane are quite enamoured with each other, I think I will bring Bingley with me tomorrow, if you will allow us to come and visit?"

"We would love to see you again, William. You are and have always been our friends and my fiancé if we can get my family to see sense!"

"Let's go in and make them see sense! I intend to make the announcement in the paper tomorrow if we can make them see sense today."

Elizabeth asked: "Really, William, so soon?"

"Of course, I long for everybody to know that we are engaged to be married."

Elizabeth smiled and he bid her his arm which she accepted gracefully and then they walked back into the house.

Just when they entered the house, Elizabeth said: "William, have you talked to your father about this? We need allies for this; you know that, don't you?"

"I have talked with my father, but he does not say much."

"Why?"

"Did you not hear about it?"

"What?"

"He died a few years after my mother; the doctor said that he died of a broken heart."

"I am so sorry, William. No I never knew…I read about your mother, but not your father too! How have you and Georgianna managed?"

"I knew a lot, when I assumed the role as Master of Pemberley, but I learned most by error, but with help from my father's steward and later a new steward, I learned to manage Pemberley. Mr. Wickham, my father's steward died for about six years ago, but I learned, and Georgianna's guardianship went to me and my cousin, now Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Oh, William! You must have had a hard time without help, and without any confidents, and you had to be there for Georgianna too, and at such a tender age. How old is she now?"

"Georgianna is about 15 years old; she will be 16 in the spring."

"Could you bring her here, tomorrow when you and Mr. Bingley come to visit, I would dearly love to meet her again! It has been eight years ago since I saw her last, and back then, she was nothing but a little girl."

"Of course, if you wish to see her, then I will bring her along tomorrow. Now let us go in and make the announcement about we have been engaged for years."

"It will be my pleasure, William."

They entered the sitting room, and Daniel, Lord Quinn, Mr. Bennett, Jane and Lady Quinn were there, and Elizabeth said: "Jane, Daniel, Papa, Lord Quinn and Lady Quinn. I remember a very big evening for about 8 years ago, you, Lord Quinn and the late Mr. Darcy arranged William's and my engagement, on the evening of William's 17th birthday, and the day I left for Ladies Academy, we promised ourselves to each other, and I have proof of it." and pulled forth the ring.

William said: "It is the ring which is used to make a binding contract with the next Mistress of Pemberley, and Elizabeth has possessed the ring for eight years, and that makes the engagement to the Duke of Nottingham not binding."

Daniel said: "Mother, the Duke is a ladies man, everybody knows that, and William may not have a title but he loves Elizabeth dearly! We saw it; - see it and I will stand with Elizabeth and William on this."

Jane rose and went over to Elizabeth and said: "So do I."

Mr. Bennett said: "And I. You have my support, Lizzie."

"Thank you, Daniel, Jane and Papa."

Lord Quinn said: "My dear, Mr. Darcy and I finalized the engagement two days after young William's 17th birthday. It makes their claim legally binding."

**AU; **A good long chapter! Congratulate me for I have just handed over my exam paper and now I have my Christmas Holidays in front of me! And therefore I promise to write a Christmas chapter. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Masque**

**Chapter 12; **What happened after Lords Quinn-'s comment

_Previously; Duke Quinn said: "My dear, Mr. Darcy and I finalized the engagement two days after young William's 17__th__ birthday. It makes their claim legally binding." _

Duchess Quinn said with an upset voice: "What about the Duke?"

Duke Quinn said: "To hell with the Duke, we have more political associates than he, and we all know what kind of man he is. Young William and Elizabeth are engaged, and they can marry when they like."

Elizabeth said: "Oh, thank you, sir."

She turned to Mr. Bennett and said: "Thank you for your support, Papa."

Mr. Bennett said: "I am glad that you and William have come to an understanding after all those years."

Duchess Quinn said: "Elizabeth…there is something else, your birthday isn't far off, it is in December, and we will be in Derbyshire by then. Who would you like to invite to a party?"

Elizabeth looked at Jane, Daniel and Mr. Bennett and replied: "I have not had a party since…well, since…my last birthday with you, and the family."

_It was the 18__th__ of December and Elizabeth Quinn's birthday, and all of Derbyshire's most prominent citizens were invited to a ball in the honour of Elizabeth Quinn. William Darcy and his family were some of the first guests that evening at Rose-Quinn Manor. William hoped he could ask Elizabeth for the first two dances that evening. When he finally saw her, she was dressed in a __truly fabulous Civil War style ball gown! Made up in rich brocade and a satin underskirt, the gown featured lavish lace trim and satin bow accents. Rich pearl-beaded lace draped generously, framing the off-the-shoulder style at the neckline and over the sleeves, and then more beaded lace cascades down the front of the bodice. The three-quarter sleeves were accented with a satin ribbon and finished out with more lace. The bodice featured a waist-flattering "V" at the waist front. The generously-gathered overskirt was lifted into wide poufs all around to reveal the shimmering satin underskirt which featured a deep ruffle to catch the light. Elegant and stunning! He thought that she had never looked lovelier! They had danced more than three times during that evening, and then at one point when they were standing outside on the porch out to the garden, to get some fresh air, they had ended with kissing each other. It had been magical and wonderful! _

Jane said: "I remember that you were dressed in that new dress, in light yellow brocade with light blue flowers on it, and it was in the civil war style. You had never looked lovelier than that night; I am sure, you agree with me, Mr. Darcy?"

"Indeed I do, Miss Jane. Elizabeth had never looked so lovely; she is even more beautiful today."

Elizabeth flushed scarlet under her fiancée's intense look, and remembered that night, their first kiss.

_They stood on the porch out to the garden, it was a sky less night, and all the stars were shining from their place on the sky. William was standing next to her, his hand rested over hers, it felt safe. Elizabeth asked: "What are you thinking about, Will?"  
>She heard him swallow something, and he replied: "I was thinking about us… you, mostly, Lizzie." I turned so I could face him, and asked: "What do you mean?"<br>"I love you, Lizzie." He said with all his heart in it.  
>"I am lucky then, the best man I know loves me, my best friend, William, I love you too!"<br>He had taken both of her hands and asked: "Lizzie…may I…" She put her hand on his cheek, and caressed it and said: "William… I think that you are the handsomest man of my acquaintance," he took hold of her wrist and kissed it. The feeling of total happiness had brought tears to her eyes and said: "Oh William." He had stopped but she had said: "No, I am all right, it is only my feelings which…the feeling is so strong, I am truly happy." He cupped her chin in his hand, and drew her face nearer his, and carefully placed his lips on hers. It was like fireworks and magic! Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and began responding to his kiss, and laced her fingers through his hair, at the nape of his neck. It had been the most wonderful feeling and night of her life. _

William could tell that Elizabeth thought about something else that his comment, and he asked silently with his eyes, and she answered with a heart- stopping smile and eyes which were filled with love and memories.

William stood up and asked: "Elizabeth, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course, William."

They walked out once again, and William asked worried: "What have you remembered during the last five minutes?"

"My birthday, the last one, do you remember thatone, Will?"

"Of course I do. It was where…" he took a deep breath and said in a low tone: "where I kissed you, for the first time."

Elizabeth nodded and said: "I shall never forget it again."

He smiled and said: "I hope not, Mrs. Darcy."  
>It sent shivers down her spine, and her heart was dancing with joy. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, even that gesture sent her heart flying with happiness, and she placed her hand on his cheek and whispered: "My William."<br>He leaned into her hand, and whispered: "I think we stood like this, that night too, Lizzie."  
>"I remember that now, Will."<br>"Lizzie, if we do not stop this, I am not sure if I can help kissing you."

"Please do William. I do not want to forget how your kiss was again, ever!"

"Lizzie…we really shouldn't!"

"Please William; we have been apart for so long!"

William groaned and said: "Oh, whatever!" and drew Elizabeth's face close to his, and placed his lips on hers, and the feeling which spread through her was consuming, and overwhelming!  
>Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and hitched herself closer into William's arms, and laced her fingers through his dark hair at the nape of his neck. William drew Elizabeth closer still and made their kiss deeper.<br>William drew away after a moment and said: "My goodness, Lizzie, I hope you do not want a long engagement, sweetheart!"

"We have been engaged for eight years, I think we can safely say that we are ready to make our vows, William."

They walked back inside, and tried not to look at each other with that deep and everlasting love in their eyes. But it was clear to see for the whole of the Quinn family and Mr. Bennett that William and Elizabeth had reached more than an understanding but was deeply in love with each other.

Duke Quinn said: "William, would you company me into my study? I hope you will join us, Mr. Bennett?"

Elizabeth felt her heart cringe at her father's words, both out of anticipation and impatience. Jane said: "Lizzie…what were you and Mr. Darcy talking of for so long?"

Elizabeth replied: "You would be shocked if you knew, Jane."

Daniel came over and said: "I am glad to see you so happy with William, Elizabeth. He and you are the most beautiful couple I have seen for a long time, and you won't be far away, once you marry, William lives just a few houses further ahead on Grosvenor Square."

Elizabeth smiled happily at her brother and said: "Thank you, Daniel for being on my side. William and I have been apart for so many years, and now we have finally found each other again, the same with you and the family. I am grateful, that William and I were engaged since our childhood."

Daniel said: "Lucky Papa spoke when he did."

"Indeed, Daniel." Jane answered.

Duchess Quinn spoke: "Daniel, Jane, do not get good ideas about this engagement between Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said: "Sorry, mother, too late. I know that Jane and another young gentleman have had eyes but for each other for the last two weeks and for the past eight years."

Jane flushed and sent Elizabeth a warning look, but then Lady Quinn asked: "Who is it?"

"Do you, mother, remember the Bingley's?"

"Yes, of course, no title, no land, they were traders."

"Yes, now Mr. Charles Bingley lives at Netherfield Park in Hertfordshire, at his estate, and I know that he and Jane have had eyes only for each other since we met Fitzwilliam and Charles again."

Duchess Quinn said with a shrill in her voice: "Really Jane you too, a man without any title!"

Elizabeth said in a whisper to Daniel: "Oh no, not another hysterical mother! I thought Mrs. Bennett was hysterical, but this…"

Daniel replied in a whisper: "You will get used to it, Elizabeth."

"I am used to it, and that is the terrible thing!"

Elizabeth heard Jane say: "I love Charles, mother. We have known each other for years, since were children."

Elizabeth suddenly said: "Mother, you mentioned that Jane was engaged too, to whom?"

Their mother replied: "The Earl of Stratford."

Daniel said: "The Earl Felix of Stratford, you are similar of temper and he is a good man."

Elizabeth replied: "But mother…. Jane loves Mr. Bingley! You cannot be so cruel as to take them from each other, not again!"

In the same minute, Mr. Bennett, their father and William returned to the sitting room, and Elizabeth said: "Papa, Duke Quinn you have to do something about Jane's engagement! She is in love with Mr. Bingley!"

William asked: "What is going on?"

Daniel replied: "We have discovered that Jane is engaged to the Earl of Stratford, William."

"You will never get that past Jane and Bingley too! They have been enamoured with each other since we were children and the last two months too!"

"Do you think that Bingley will fight for Jane, William?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course he will! He has been the most annoying pest for the last two months because of his feelings for her! And as far as I remember, he was also an annoying pest when we were children, when he figured out that he was in love with Jane!"

Duke Quinn said: "You talk of young Mr. Bingley?"

"Yes, sir." William replied.

"He has feelings for my other daughter?"

William replied: "Most definitely, sir."

"How marked have they been?"

Here Elizabeth interrupted and said: "Mr. Bingley and Jane have as well as an understanding. Right, Jane?"

Jane blushed and answered: "Yes, we…Charles and I almost have an understanding."

Duke Quinn said: "None of my girls will marry because the ton says it, or marry because the man is the appropriate choice, even if they are titled. I want my girls to marry the men, - their heart chooses."

Jane said with a pretty smile: "Thank you!"

Mr. Bennett watched as both of his girls finally were happy, with their biological family. He only hoped that they would be respected for the young and intelligent ladies they were. He would take his leave when the family departed for Derbyshire.

The next day

The next day as Elizabeth woke up, she thought it had all been a dream, but when she found that Jane was not sleeping besides her, she knew instantly that she was in London, in her biological family's home. And that she was to see her fiancée later that morning, with his sister and Mr. Bingley.

Soon after much help from her own personal maid, Elizabeth was dressed impeccably as a young lady. Under breakfast, Daniel said: "What are you two ladies doing today?"

Elizabeth replied: "Well…Jane and I will get a visit this morning."

Duke Quinn asked: "From who, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth replied: "My fiancée, Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy, Duke Quinn."

"Very well, they shall we be welcome. Daniel and I will be in the study for the morning, and I hope you will join us, Mr. Bennett."

Mr. Bennett said: "It would be a pleasure, Duke Quinn."

There was one Mr. Bennett was not comfortable about this family, and that was the Duchess. She was…yes, she was a good wife, but she knew something that they did not know, and it worried him.

Duchess Quinn said: "I will…I have some visits to make this morning, so I will not be home before lunch."

They all acknowledged that they had hear her, and then everybody rose, and the gentleman disappeared into the study, Jane and Elizabeth up to their chambers and Duchess Quinn went to make herself ready for the two visits she was going to make.

Soon William, Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy arrived, as soon as the pleasantries were over and done with, before Jane and Mr. Bingley sat in a corner to talk quietly together, and Georgianna Darcy said and embraced Elizabeth by impulse: "Oh, Lizzie! It has been ages since we saw you! You and my brother are going to be married! I could not wish for a better gift, an early Christmas present!"

Elizabeth embraced her sister-to-be and said: "Oh, you have grown, Georgie! You look so much like your mother! I am glad that the news pleased you; William and I are getting married, soon. William, did you put the announcement in the paper this morning?"

"Yes, I did, Lizzie! The announcement will be in the evening edition and the morning edition in "The Times", so it is official that we are going to be married." William replied with a warm smile for his fiancé and his sister.

The family – to-be looked over at Jane and Mr. Bingley who was sitting and talking in the window seat. Georgianna said in a whisper: "I would love to get Jane as a second sister! Lizzie, do you think that…Mr. Bingley is close to proposal?"

"Yes, Georgie, I think he is! If we leave them, I almost think that he would propose to her now!"

"Oh, let's leave them alone for a couple of minutes, then Lizzie!"

William said: "Georgie, it would not be proper!"

Elizabeth turned to her fiancé and said in a witty tone of voice: "I never thought you cared that much for the rules, Will!"

"I don't, Lizzie. Only on this point." William replied with a smile.

But they did leave the room, and Elizabeth said to Georgianna in a warm smile and a twinkle in her eye: "You are as bad as Mrs. Bennett is, Georgie!"

Georgianna Darcy blushed and said: "Am I in trouble?"

"No! You are wonderful, Georgie."

William said: "Come on, you two, let take a turn in the garden, so Charles can get his gut together, and hopefully propose to Jane."

**AN; **Haha! I did it… on early Christmas morning! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everybody! I dedicate this chapter to two persons; Tinkcook and my best friend Karoline! "From all of us to all you, Merry Christmas!" Sound familiar?


	14. Chapter 14

**The Masque**

**Chapter 13; Reunion with Rose-Quinn Manor and Pemberley**

The Quinn family was back in Derbyshire, - all five of them. Instructions had been sent on ahead for decorations to be put up for Christmas.

The Quinn family arrived to Derbyshire, a week before Christmas. As Elizabeth saw the grounds from a hill, she could see both Pemberley and Rose-Quinn Manor. Memories began flocking to get out, - and be remembered, and memories of Christmas were the first to appear in her mind.

_The tree was decorated with all the lights, with all the Christmas decorations on it, it was a wonderful sight for Elizabeth's eyes, it was only a week before Christmas Eve on the 25__th__ of December, but it all seemed magical and wonderful. The Darcy's were going to spend Christmas at Rose –Quinn Manor. William was to come over that afternoon both to see the Christmas tree but also so they could fight each other in fencing. They had arranged that they would give each other one Christmas present that day, and the rest on the 25__th__, Elizabeth was busy with getting a stubborn ribbon around Williams present, a book she had ordered from London, about Christmas Traditions. _

"_Thank you, Lizzie! That was a wonderful present!"_

"_No, it is I who should thank you, Will! My present is the one I wished for at my last birthday! I don't know how you know, but thank you very much! I will look forward to reading it! The handkerchief is the loveliest I have ever had, and you remembered my favorite flower, lavender." _

"_It was nothing, Lizzie!"_

"_Yes it was! It is special to me, and I am very grateful!" _

"_Your tree looks wonderful, Lizzie…the Christmas Tree!"_

"_Thank you, I know it is not as beautiful as the one you have at Pemberley, but we have done our best!"_

"_I think it is at least as beautiful as the one we have at Pemberley, Lizzie!" _

Jane asked: "Lizzie, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am, Jane. Just…memory."

The carriage stopped in front of the doors of Rose-Quinn Manor, and the housekeeper came out together with the butler, and the housekeeper said: "Welcome Home, Duke Quinn, Duchess, Lord Quinn, and…Miss Elizabeth and Jane!"

Duke Quinn said: "We found them!"

"Welcome back home, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane! All of your rooms have been aired as your orders told, Sir. The tree has been decorated besides the pieces the family always put on, the day before Christmas."

Daniel said: "Thank you, so much, Mrs. Thorsen. Now could you possibly show Elizabeth and Jane their old rooms, if they don't remember the way?"

Mrs. Thorsen said: "At once, Sir."

Jane and Elizabeth followed Mrs. Thorsen, and were showed two beautiful rooms. The first were in a light white/beige colored and the second was made in a bit darker more earthly colours and Elizabeth knew instantly that this was her room, as she began remembering her home again.

"_Earthly colors and then blue…why?" Jane asked. _

_Elizabeth replied: "Because they suit me better now than the other color." _

"_And it couldn't be because of William Darcy and his colors?" Jane asked in a rather wicked tone._

"_Stop it, Jane! Where is my angel of a sister?" _

"_Oh, Lizzie, William has such good taste, so I can't blame you! We have seen his sitting room, and he also have those earthly colors, and they suit both of you so well." _

_Elizabeth smiled and said: "And Papa has allowed me to take some of my favorites up from the library." _

"_Oh, really? You have so many favorites! How many are you going to take?"_

"_A few." Elizabeth replied. _

"_A few? You and books…seriously, if you could do it, I think you would move the whole library up here in your room!" Jane laughed. _

"_Possibly." Elizabeth laughed. _

Elizabeth stepped into her room, and saw the book shelves and said: "Remember these, Jane?"

"Our discussion eight maybe nine years ago? Yes, I remember it."

"All my favorites are here still! It is such as I remember."

They went to Jane's room and she too knew it immediately again. She even found a letter from Charles from back then in a drawer.

Daniel walked in, and asked: "Is everything as you remember?"

Both Elizabeth and Jane turned around and replied with a happy smile: "Yes."

Daniel asked: "You want to come down and see the rest of the house?"

Elizabeth replied: "Yes, especially the library. Please Daniel?"

"Of course, you still have your love for books, I see."

"More than ever, Dan." Elizabeth replied.

They walked down the long corridor and down a marble stair case and Daniel asked: "Can you remember when I slid down this banister?"

Jane replied: "Yes, and I remember that you got in trouble with Papa for it."

"True. But it was Lizzie's fault, she dared me."

Elizabeth said: "I did not! You said, you wanted to, and I said you could just do it."

"Yes, and I did it, and got trouble for it. But it was worth it, even when I was ordered to be kept in for two weeks."

Elizabeth and Jane laughed. They walked down, and Daniel stopped in front of a double door in oak wood, and said: "Lizzie, one guess what is inside these doors?"

"The library?" Elizabeth guessed at once.

"Yes. You want to come in and see it?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth replied with a smile.

Daniel opened the doors and Elizabeth walked in, and heard Jane say: "You won't see her for the next four hours at least!"

Elizabeth went around and remembered all the times she and William had been sitting here after thrashing each other in fencing or archery, or had been sitting with their books or homework in a vacation. It has been here where William had professed that he wanted to marry her the first time, a year before his 17th birthday, and she had laughed a bit of him, and told him that she was too young to consider such an important question.

It had been here where they had said their last goodbyes before she had to go to the ladies academy, where he had kissed her the second or third time…or both. Where they had said goodbye for the last time before, they went missing eight years earlier.

Elizabeth turned around and asked Jane: "Did Charles say anything about Christmas?"

"Yes. He and his sisters were going to celebrate with family in the north, and Charles would come here before the annual Christmas ball." Jane said.

Daniel said: "Each year one of the aristocratic families in Derbyshire host a Christmas ball, the eve before Christmas, this year I think it is us, who are going to host."

Elizabeth asked innocently: "So the Darcy's will be here in a couple of days?"

"Yes, of course, they are our nearest neighbours if you remember, Lizzie."

"I do, Dan. When is tea due?"

"Not for another hour, at least." Daniel replied.

"So I could make a quick walk of the grounds?"

"Yes, you could." Daniel smiled conspiring. He knew what she wanted.

Jane asked: "Shall I come with you, Lizzie?"

"No, no need, Jane." Elizabeth said quickly.

Elizabeth got up and found her shawl and went out of a side door and was out on the grounds and knew that she had to remember her way back to the borders of Pemberley and Rose-Quinn Manor and hoped a certain gentleman would appear.

Through the gardens, with only a few lavenders left in bloom, and through the vegetables patch and finally through a small wood and found her archery training pitch, and then the border.

She did not have to wait for long, before a man appeared, it was… William!

William said: "I thought I could find you here."

"William! You see, I remembered our place. Our summer archery times here on Rose-Quinn Manor ground and horseback riding in the autumn on Pemberley ground."

"I had no doubt that as soon as you were back in Derbyshire that you would remember almost everything again."

"Soon I will remember everything; it feels like a waterfall when I remember something. I remembered our last Christmas."

"It was the Christmas where you gave me the book with Christmas traditions."

"Yes, and you gave me a book and a handkerchief with lavenders on it."

"That's right."

Elizabeth said: "William, remember back then…after we visited Pemberley and saw your sitting room, where you had earthly colors in the whole room?"

"Yes."

"I had my rooms made in the same colors back then, did you know that?"

"No, I did not."

Elizabeth laughed and William quickly joined in it. William enfolded Elizabeth in his arms, and drew her nearer, and said: "How long do you want to be engaged, Lizzie?"

"Not long, William." Elizabeth replied, as she put her arms around his neck, and was as near his face as ever, and then he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. The kiss quickly developed into a passionate and loving kiss and embrace. Elizabeth played with his hair in the base of his neck. William groaned and stopped kissing Elizabeth for a moment and said: "Lizzie…you do not know what you are doing to me!"

Elizabeth smiled and said: "You do not know what your kiss is doing to me, Will! Please kiss me again!"

Which he did, and began kissing down her sensitive neck, which made her make such an adorable sound, which made him kiss her again down her neck, and then he sought her lips again. Elizabeth kissed William; he was as wonderful a kisser as he had been eight years ago, and his touch inflamed her, and yet his presence was a necessary thing to her, now more than ever!

As they stopped kissing each other, Elizabeth asked: "William, I must ask you one question, since… how you kiss, it is wonderful. Do you have…?"

"No, I have not kissed other young ladies in the last eight years and three months, if that is your question, darling Lizzie." He replied honest.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled and said as she flushed crimson: "I am glad, I hoped you would not do such a thing, but since you are a man of the world, I couldn't help wonder if you had kissed other ladies, in my absence."

"No, I always knew that I would find you, and that you were alive, and was going to become my wife in due course."

"I guess that people did not believe that Jane and I were alive after eight years. I can't blame people who think that we are frauds, I hardly believed it at first." Elizabeth said.

"With time, people will understand, and we will marry, Lizzie." William said with a gleam in his eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, and said: "William, I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Lizzie. I love you more than…almost more than my own life! You are my life, my heartbeat and my very breath!"

"Oh, William! You are too good to be true!" Elizabeth cried out.

William said: "Do you want to come and have tea with Georgie and I? We are alone; Charles won't come until two days before the Christmas ball."

"Yes, I would love to, William."

William bid her his arm, which Elizabeth gracefully accepted. They walked up to Pemberley, and they were met by Mrs. Reynolds. She said: "Master William, who…Miss Elizabeth! We never thought we would see you again, Miss."

Elizabeth made a slight curtsy and said: "Mrs. Reynolds, it is a pleasure to see you again, after so long."

William asked: "Is my sister in the music room or the sitting room?"

Mrs. Reynolds replied: "Your sister is in the music room, Master William."

William said: "And I can hear that you remember Miss Elizabeth, Mrs. Reynolds. I hope it will please you, since Miss Elizabeth has accepted to be my wife, at long last."

Mrs. Reynolds said: "So we will have a Mistress at long last. Master William, I must congratulate you both. It will please the staff, to know that it is official between Miss Elizabeth and you. I will have tea brought to you in the sitting room, in ten minutes, Master William, if it approves with you?"

"It does, Mrs. Reynolds."

William and Elizabeth walked into the music room, and William said: "Georgie, see what I found in the wood between Rose-Quinn Manor and Pemberley."

Georgianna Darcy looked up from her piano and said: "Elizabeth! Oh William, you found Lizzie, I remember that you both spent a lot of time near the border of our manors. Soon it will be your home, Lizzie! Oh that is such a wonderful thing!"

Elizabeth went over and embraced her sister-to-be and said: "Let me see what you are playing."

Elizabeth raised one of eyebrows and said: "Georgie…that is…that is our waltz, William, come and see."

William walked over and saw that his sister was playing the waltz; he and Elizabeth had danced to at his 17th birthday party. "Oh, Georgie! Would you mind playing it?"

Georgianna began playing, and William bowed and asked: "Might I dance with you, Elizabeth?"

"Of course, William." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

They began dancing to the soft melody of their past and future, love conquers all.

**AN; **That is my motto; Past and future. Love conquers all. Happy New Year to all!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Masque**

**Chapter 14; Christmas**

Elizabeth's birthday came and went, with a little party, with the Quinn-'s, the Darcy's and the Sunbury's from the neighbour estate. William and Georgianna gave her several books, a silver necklace with one diamante on a pendant and homemade piece of music from Georgianna in which there had to be a pianoforte and a violin, which William played.

The day before Christmas arrived quickly, and Elizabeth and Jane had grown accustomed to Rose-Quinn Manor, and its luxury. Elizabeth sat down two days before the Christmas to write to Mr. Bennett, their father for the last eight years. The letter sounded like this;

Dear Papa.

Jane and I both send our greetings for the holiday, and wish you, our sisters and Mama a merry Christmas and a happy new year. We are finally grown accustomed to Rose-Quinn Manor again, and how much we remember, Papa. We can almost remember everything again, with the one exception, the situation when you found us, eight years ago.

We also want to tell you, Papa that William and I finally are engaged to married, and hope to report that Jane too soon will be engaged to Mr. Bingley. Jane, Daniel and I have been out skating and walking in the woods around Rose-Quinn Manor and have had one or two snow fights. You would never believe how beautiful Derbyshire is in the winter, I had quite forgotten it, and memories are coming back quickly, about years which has passed and everything is beginning to make sense, but there are a few memories which worries me, it is about William's aunt, well…I will tell you about in my next letter, Papa! Jane, Daniel and I have so much fun together, it is wonderful to have a brother, but I do miss my sisters, maybe not Lydia, but I know Jane misses them as well.

It will be impossible to remove us self from Derbyshire from now on and until spring, because of the snow; it has snowed for half a week now, and even if I wanted to come to London to give you and aunt and uncle my Christmas greetings, I would not be able to. I hope this letter reach you in time for Christmas. Jane sends her love; Daniel sends his warmest wishes for a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to the whole family.

Yours Elizabeth etc.

Just as Elizabeth had finished the letter and given it to Mrs. Thorsen, Jane came and said: "Lizzie, are you ready? The guests will be here in a minute." Elizabeth twirled in front of Jane and asked: "Am I presentable, Janie?"

"Yes, you are! That dress really suits you!" Jane answered.

"Are you sure that it is alright?"

Daniel came from his chambers and said: "Oh, Elizabeth! You look glorious! Jane you look wonderful as well!"

Elizabeth asked: "Dan, are you sure it is the dress I should wear?"

"Yes, Mama selected it, and you are engaged, so you are supposed to look wonderful."

Jane said: "You look quite dashing, Dan, is Bianca coming tonight?"

Daniel blushed and said: "Maybe, I just hope that she isn't engaged or married!"

Then they went down, and Duke Quinn said: "Girls, you look wonderful. Son, you look decent."

They returned the compliment to their father.

Duchess Quinn appeared, and the butler announced a minute later: "Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy and Mr. Bingley."

They all greeted each other, and William and Elizabeth instantly sought each other's eyes, and found what they looked for after a moment. Elizabeth went and hugged Georgianna and said: "Merry Christmas, Georgianna."

Georgianna replied: "Merry Christmas Elizabeth."

"I hope you do not mind being here on Christmas Eve, instead of your home?"

"No, it is quite all right."

"I promise we will have Christmas at Pemberley next year."

William was engaged by looking at Elizabeth, she looked beautiful in her ball gown which was made up in light blue bobbinette with flowing angel sleeves. The boned bodice with a shirred net front hugged her body and set off the romantic off-the-shoulder neckline. It was lush Venice lace and pearl-wrapped net which embellish the edge of her neckline. A double layer of bobbinette floated over matching cotton lining. A pearl necklace graced her slender neck; it was more striking because her hair was up in a twist.

Elizabeth saw William's glance, and flushed a bit, and then saw that Mr. Bingley and Jane had sought a corner to talk quietly.

Soon after the butler announced that the Abbott family had arrived. Elizabeth and William saw Daniel lost all color in his face for a moment then he began smiling as the family entered, Bianca together with her parents and two siblings. They made their greetings and Daniel went to Bianca and bowed and said: "It is a pleasure to see again, Miss Abbott."

Miss Bianca Abbott blushed and replied: "The pleasure is mine, Lord Quinn."

Elizabeth and William smiled at what they saw, and returned to their conversation, while a lot of other guests arrived.

Finally all the guests had arrived, and everybody moved into the great hall, where the Christmas tree was, to dance and converse. After Elizabeth and William had danced, Elizabeth saw Georgianna sit down at the pianoforte and said to William: "I must hear Georgianna play, Will. We can sing a Christmas carol."

William was hesitant, and said: "Lizzie, I…"

"Please, William. We can just listen, but Georgianna plays so well, I must hear her!"

They went over to the piano, and Georgianna asked: "What shall I play first?"

Elizabeth replied: "Play "Deck the halls" Georgie! I have not heard that one in a long time."

Georgianna said as she began to play: "It is William's favorite, right, William?"

"Yes, it is, Georgie."

Elizabeth began singing along while Georgianna played, and soon a few others joined in the carol singing. Elizabeth and William's hands found each other, and William put his other arm around Elizabeth, as he joined in the carol too. It had been eight years since he had been singing that specific carol. It was their Christmas carol. Late that evening, the Darcys, the Abbotts and the Quinn-'s went to hear a midnight Christmas sermon.

The next morning; Christmas Morning the 25th of December 1814

The Darcy's had stayed the night, after the ball. Now it was early the next morning, and Elizabeth woke up, and hurried to get dressed and hurried to the private Christmas tree in the morning room, to put her presents under it. Here she was joined by William, in formal and yet relaxed clothing, no cravat yet but shirt, long trousers, boots and a coat, and he had his arms filled with presents also.

Elizabeth said: "Good morning, William."

"Good morning, my love, you are up early." he replied.

"I am not earlier up then what I was when I lived at Longbourn, and besides it is Christmas morning and I can never sleep, I feel like a little girl again." Elizabeth replied while she flushed scarlet.

"It is understandable, I was always giddy on Christmas morning as well, or I was until eight years ago, but when I woke this morning I felt like that again! That is why you have me here, I have already been out, the snow is deep and the whole landscape looked undisturbed and looked like a winter castle in some fairy tale from Russia."

"I am glad that you feel giddy again, because I can't wait to see your facial expression when you open your gift, William. But now I better get up and get dressed and groomed properly or I will have my mother on my heels." As she went out the door to the hall, she turned around and said: "You look very dashing today, my William."

By the time everybody was assembled in the sitting room, it was close to lunch time. William said towards Duke Quinn: "Sir, it was a very well held ball, last night."

"Thank you, William. What did you think, Miss Darcy?"

Georgianna Darcy replied with in almost a whisper: "It was very pleasant, Sir."

Elizabeth said: "I found it rather pleasant, Papa."

Jane said: "Papa, could I talk to you?"

"Yes of course, Jane."

Jane rose together with Duke Quinn and they disappeared together with Charles Bingley into the study.

Elizabeth whispered to William: "I think I know what Charles, Jane and Papa are about to discuss."

William whispered in reply: "Charles proposed last night to Jane."

Elizabeth smiled, and then Daniel leaned over and said: "So did I…I proposed to Bianca."

Elizabeth asked surprised: "You proposed to Bianca? Oh, Daniel, she is wonderful!"

William said: "May I congratulate you, Daniel?"

"You may, when Papa has agreed."

William smiled. A few minutes later Jane, Charles and Duke Quinn came out and Jane and Charles were beaming with happiness and Elizabeth hurried over to her sister and asked: "Please tell me that you are engaged to Charles?"

"Yes, I am, Lizzie. Charles and I are engaged to be married."

Elizabeth and Jane turned and saw their respective fiancées talk together, and Elizabeth heard William say: "Well, we will be brothers at long last, Charles. Best friends married to sisters."

Charles replied with a smile: "Yes, at long last, Darcy."

The two couples turned and saw Daniel approach Duke Quinn and asked: "Papa, do you have a moment?"

Duke Quinn replied: "Yes, of course, son."

Duke Quinn and Lord Daniel Quinn disappeared from the room, and Charles asked: "What is it with Daniel?"

"He proposed to Miss Bianca last night." Elizabeth replied.

Soon it was lunch time and Duke Quinn and Daniel reappeared and Elizabeth asked: "So…are we gonna have a new sister?"

"Yes, Bianca and I are official engaged too." Daniel replied.

Duchess Quinn said: "Come on, lunch is served."

Georgianna Darcy said: "Oh, Elizabeth, we will be family soon! It will be wonderful."

Then they all went into lunch, and eat the Christmas lunch, it was only a light meal since the Christmas dinner was a heavy meal.

After lunch, Charles, William, Daniel, Jane, Elizabeth and Georgianna went out to take a walk or a snowball fight. William said to Elizabeth: "Elizabeth, do you have any skates?"

"Yes, I do, William."

"Bring them along with you, will you?"

"What are you planning, William?"

"Wait and see, Elizabeth, darling."

A little later, William, Georgianna and Elizabeth were out on the little lake near the house. Georgianna was graceful, and William had a good figure when he skated. William asked: "Do you trust me, Elizabeth?"

"I trust you, William."

William helped her out on the ice, and William took Elizabeth's hand and put it on his shoulder, he had placed his right hand on her hip and joined his left hand with her right hand, and said: "I think you know what to do, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I do, William."

He began dancing with Elizabeth across the ice, and Elizabeth smiled and beamed with happiness. Elizabeth asked: "Are you happy, William?"

William replied with a smile: "Very happy, Elizabeth. But I will be even happier when we marry."

Elizabeth said: "Very soon, William."

William asked: "Happy, Elizabeth?"

"Very, Will."

Georgianna said: "You are a very graceful couple. It looks as though you have danced together for your entire life."

William said with a smile to his sister: "We have…after all, Georgie."

After spending the afternoon outside, the three engaged couples and Georgianna Darcy returned to Rose-Quinn Manor to change for dinner.

As they all arrived in the dinning parlor, an unknown man was standing there, Duke Quinn said: "Children, William, and Mr. Bingley, I think you know this gentleman…?"

**AN; **Sorry for the wait, I have a bit of a writer's block this week. But now I think we all know who the unknown gentleman is, eh? Please leave a review, for I so appreciate them!

Thanks to kimmi9x, Peacelover56, Avanell and xxPrideandPrejudicexx.

I dedicate this chapter to the three of them! I hope you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

**The Masque**

_**Previously;**__ as they all arrived in the dinning parlor, an unknown man was standing there, Duke Quinn said: "Children, William, and Mr. Bingley, I think you know this gentleman…?"_

William said with a smile: "Richard!"

Charles was quick to say: "Colonel Fitzwilliam, it is a pleasure to see you again, it has been far too long. Merry Christmas."

Richard said: "Darcy! Merry Christmas Mr. Bingley and to you, Darce. Uncle did tell that you were going to spend Christmas with the Quinn-'s so there had to be a reason, and now I see why. Miss Jane and… Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you again, it has been eight long years."

Elizabeth made a curtsy and said: "Colonel Fitzwilliam…It has been long indeed. I hope you will stay here for Christmas Dinner at least."

"I would like that, Miss Quinn. But please call me Richard, like years ago."

Duke Quinn said: "Colonel Fitzwilliam, you will have to stay for dinner, since we are about to have it."

William said: "It is my cousin, Elizabeth."

"I know I recognised him from back then. He has not changed so very much."

"It is wonderful that you remember so much from back then, Elizabeth."

"I know, I think it is wonderful to remember so much again."

"May I escort you in to dinner, Elizabeth, my darling?"

"Yes, you may, William."

Everybody walked into the dinner parlor, and sat down. The dinner was served, and William asked across the table to Richard: "How are uncle and aunt Matlock?"

"They are good, Darce. Mother and father have seen the ad in the paper about you and Elizabeth, they are very pleased and they support you. Clara and Reginald were very happy to hear that you two were finally engaged to be married. They can't wait to see you, Miss Elizabeth again, and you Darce, since it has been what…half a year or so since the last time?"

"There about or so, I will give you that, Rich. What about you, Rich, found a lady yet?"

"No, you stole the last jewel of the kingdom." Richard replied with a gay smile.

William saw one of Elizabeth's eyebrows raise in question and he replied with a glance.

William then replied discreetly: "What about Anne?"

"Anne…you mean our cousin?"

"Yes." William replied in all seriousness.

"I had never thought about it, William."

Elizabeth intervened: "Now…don't you go and make plans for your cousin, without knowing her view of the case. William, you should know something about this!"

William said: "Yes, of course, darling. Elizabeth is right, Rich, you should go and see Anne, at Easter."

"Could I hope that you two would join me?"

"Oh, no. I am not going anywhere near that lady who insulted both William's mother and myself." Elizabeth replied with finality.

"You have never met her properly, Elizabeth." William replied.

"I am not about to socialise with a lady who insulted your mother, William and myself for that matter."

Jane said: "Lizzie, you can discuss that when Easter is nearing, tonight it is the birth of Christ which we are celebrating."

"You are right, as always, Jane." Elizabeth replied.

"Richard, how are your parents?" Jane asked.

"They are well; they still reside in Matlock, at Matlock Mansion." Richard replied.

Elizabeth asked: "Richard, how are your brother and sister, Reginald and Clara?"

Richard smiled and said: "Reginald is married, and has two children, a son and a daughter. They live with our parents, and Clara is still at home, since she only is 23 years old, but we hope that she will be engaged by spring."

"My goodness! Maybe you write to them and tell that I send my fondest regards for them, and my congratulations to Reginald." Elizabeth replied.

"I will absolutely write to my siblings and hope if your family or Darce will have us, then invite them for New Year."

William said: "You know that your family always will be welcome at Pemberley, Rich. Please ask your family to join us for New Year."

Duke Quinn asked: "How is Lord Nicholas, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"He is good, Sir. I know that you and my father had a firm friendship with Darcy's late father."

"Indeed we had."

Daniel finally said: "Gentleman, it is Christmas Eve, let us celebrate. Let me give a toast to our two engaged couples. Mr. Bingley and my sister Jane, and my good friend Mr. Darcy to my youngest sister, Elizabeth may you enjoy much happiness in your future life together!"

Elizabeth rose and said: "I want to give a toast for my brother and his future happiness as well, and wish everybody here at this table a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year."

Everybody rose and joined in the toast.

After dinner, everybody went into the private sitting room, here another Christmas tree was standing, under which the Christmas present was lying.

Elizabeth remembered that William had gotten a dog years ago, but that it had died. Now in a basket under the Christmas tree, Elizabeth had made sure to get a new one for him.

"_Elizabeth, watch I got a dog, from my father!" _

"_You are so lucky, Will! Oh, he is a darling! Look at those soft ears and those dark eyes! Oh, he is so cute!" _

"_Please will you name him?"_

"_Of course… he shall be Cameo." _

"_That is a good name, thank you, Lizzie." _

Bingley and Jane began exchanging gifts, and then Elizabeth took the basket, and said: "Will, your Christmas gift."

William said: "Thank you, Elizabeth. You did not need to give me anything."

Elizabeth tried really hard not to smile when he opened the basket and said: "Oh! Lizzie…a dog! How did you know?"

"I remembered that you got a dog, years ago, and it died and that you were devastated!"

Georgianna said "Oh, he is such a darling, Lizzie!"

"Georgie, do you see the basket over there, under the tree?"

"Yes."

"It is my gift to you."

Georgianna quickly went over there, and Elizabeth said: "Will, I have gotten Georgie a kitten, if that is all right?"

"Of course, she has wanted a pet for years now!" William replied.

Georgie came back and said: "Oh, Lizzie, it is such a sweet kitten! Thank you so much!"

"I am so glad that you liked it, you can name her, and I just got her for you."

William got up and said: "Elizabeth, this is your gift from me." and then handed her a packet and a basket. Georgianna said: "The packet is from me, Lizzie."

Elizabeth opened the gift and said surprised: "Oh, Shakespeare! Thank you, Georgie!" Then she moved to the basket and looked at William and said: "Oh, you haven't Will!"

Georgie said: "Look inside the book first!" Elizabeth opened the book and read a dedication or some sort of thing; _to my sister-in-law Elizabeth. Be forever happy with William. Love from Georgianna. _

"Thank you, Georgie!" Then a piece a paper appeared, and Elizabeth opened it and it said;

**Transfer of Horse**

This is a paper about the transfer of the horse named Antae and a folly Eliza to the ownership of Elizabeth Quinn, soon-to-be Darcy.

W. Darcy

"Oh, William! It was the horse I rode eight years ago, that autumn!"

"Now, look in the basket, Lizzie." William said with a smile.

Elizabeth opened the basket, and quickly closed the lid again, and said: "Oh, Will! You haven't… you are too good to be true!"

William asked: "It is as you wanted?"

"Yes, oh yes! It is so cute!" and took up the puppy from the basket.

"You can name her as you like, Elizabeth, my darling."

"Thank you, so much, William, darling!"

"She shall be…Abby."

William looked at his future wife; she looked so happy and beautiful. Then he looked at his cousin, and said: "I am sorry, Rich. Your gift is at Pemberley."

"Don't worry, Darce. I am enjoying watching all the joy of our family, and friends."

When all the gifts were exchanged between the party, Elizabeth disappeared for a moment and came back and said: "Richard, this is a little Christmas present from me."

Richard said: "Thank you, Elizabeth. I hope that Darce and you will be very happy."

"Thank you, Richard. Now I hope that you will help me convince Georgianna play some carols."

"It will be my pleasure, Elizabeth." Richard replied.

Elizabeth went over to Georgianna, and said: "If you can let go of your kitten for a few minutes, then everybody would like to hear you play some Christmas Carols, especially Richard! Please play "Deck the Halls", will you, Georgie?"

Georgianna said and flushed scarlet: "Of course, Elizabeth. If Richard will help me turn the pages?"

Richard said: "Of course, Georgie."

Elizabeth went back to William and said: "Will, have you…noticed the behaviour of Rich and Georgie towards each other?"

William said: "Yes, I have…but he is so much older than she is…"

"I know, but they are cousins, and I couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law and a better sister." Elizabeth replied.

William smiled and whispered: "I think that there is a chance for that, darling."

Elizabeth smiled and let William lead her to Georgianna at the piano forte, as Georgianna began playing "Deck the Halls" William asked in a whisper: "Will you sing, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth flushed scarlet and said: "Of course. Deck the halls with boughs of holly…la, la, la, la."

Georgianna continued the song.

The evening ended with a reading of the story of the birth of Christ.

**AN; **This chapter goes directly to Tinkcook for the longest chapter. Thanks all so very much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Masque**

**AN; **I have made Anne De Bough a lot stronger and healthier than she is in the original, and she has also broken away from her mother, and lives half a year with the Fitzwilliams and half a year with her mother.  
>The butler of Pemberley is Mr. Reynolds – and he is married to Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper.<p>

**Chapter 16; **New Year

It was a week after Christmas, and the whole Quinn family, together with the Abbotts and Mr. Bingley were at Pemberley together with Richard Fitzwilliam and his family. The Quinn-'s and the Abbotts had spent the time since two days after Christmas at Pemberley.

Georgianna Darcy could not have been more delighted with her soon to be sister-in-laws, Jane, Bianca and Elizabeth, especially.

The day before New Year's Eve, the Fitzwilliam's arrived together with Richard who had travelled to Matlock to journey with his family.

William was pleased to have Elizabeth at Pemberley again, he had never been so happy since before Elizabeth went missing.

William had asked Elizabeth to stand with him, when the Fitzwilliam's arrived, and she had at first refused but then changed her mind.

They were standing together, and waited for the Fitzwilliam-'s to arrive, Georgianna said: "You are already a wonderful mistress, Lizzie."

Elizabeth flushed with pleasure, and said: "Thank you, Georgianna. But I am still only William-'s fiancée, Georgie."

William said with a soft smile: "You are in all things but two my wife, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth flushed scarlet with delight and embarrassment over William-'s comment. Georgianna said: "See, there they come. William, Elizabeth…The Fitzwilliam-'s are here."

The carriage stopped outside the door, and William stood together with Elizabeth, and said: "Rich, only a day before New Year's, you arrive with your family."

"William, there is twenty-four hours before it is New Year! We are here."

William said as the Earl and Countess of Matlock got up to them on the stairs: "Uncle, Aunt this is my fiancée Elizabeth Quinn."

The Earl of Matlock said: "Miss Quinn, it is a pleasure to meet you officially at last."

Elizabeth went down in a curtsy and said: "The pleasure is mine, my lord."

The Countess of Matlock said: "William, it was so good of you to invite us for New Years. Miss Quinn, you have become a very beautiful young lady."

Elizabeth said: "Thank you, my lady."

William said: "Elizabeth, this is my aunt and uncle, Nicholas and Helen, the Earl and Countess of Matlock."

They all went in, and Countess Helen asked: "William, does Clara and Reginald come too?"

"Yes, I hope since both of them have accepted my invitation, Aunt Helen."

They made it into the sitting room, where tea was ready. The Quinn-'s came into the sitting room, and Duke Quinn said: "Nicholas, wonderful to see you again, my friend."

"James, old friend! It has been too long!" The Earl of Matlock replied.

Then the Abbotts came into the sitting room together with Daniel, Jane and Mr. Bingley, Duke Quinn said: "Have you heard yet, Nicholas? All three of my children are now engaged to be married."

Countess Helen said surprised: "All three, Duke Quinn?"

Elizabeth said: "Countess, my sister Jane is engaged to Mr. Bingley of Netherfield Park, and my brother to Miss Bianca Abbott."

Duke Quinn said: "Yes, all three of them are engaged to their own matches." The three engaged couples were congratulated by the rest of the party.

When they were all sitting and taking tea, the butler came in and said: "Sir, Lord Reginald and family have arrived and Miss Fitzwilliam."

William got up and the door opened and in came Reginald with his wife and two children and his sister, Clara. Elizabeth got up and so did the Fitzwilliam-'s and Richard too.

Reginald said: "Darce, wonderful to see you again, cousin." And they shook hands.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Reg! It has been what…half a year since the last time we saw you and your family?"

Richard said: "Hello, brother. I am happy to see you!"

Reginald said: "So am I, Rich."

Elizabeth went over to Reginald and his wife, Amelia, and said: "Hello, Reginald. It has been a long time, since we saw each other last."

Reginald said and looked at her: "It has indeed, Miss Quinn."

"Please Elizabeth or Lizzie that is what everybody calls me."

Elizabeth turned to Clara Fitzwilliam and said: "Hello, Clara."

Clara replied: "Elizabeth… how wonderful to see you again! You look more beautiful than you did eight years ago! Georgianna… oh, you have grown again!" They two women embraced each other, and Clara hurried to Georgianna.

Georgianna said with a shy smile: "Yes, I think I have, Clara."

Two hours later;

They had just sat down to dinner, when the butler said: "Mr. Darcy, a young lady wants to see you in the Hall."

William rose, and so did Elizabeth, William nodded and they both went out into the hall, and the young lady said: "William, I am sorry to come uninvited but I needed to come away from mother."

William said surprised: "Anne?"

Elizabeth said: "Anne…as in Anne De Bough?"

William replied: "Yes, Elizabeth, Anne, my cousin."

Elizabeth smiled and said: "I am happy to see you again, Anne. It has been a while."

Anne looked at Elizabeth and said: "Try eight years, Miss Quinn."

"Please call me Elizabeth, Miss De Bough."

"Elizabeth, I am delighted to see you again! You have only grown more beautiful!"

"Thank you, you have grown also, more lovely than back then!" Elizabeth replied with a smile.

William said: "Come on in, Anne. We have just sat down to dinner. Reynolds, will you please get Miss De Boughs trunk inside and up to her room?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Darcy." The Butler replied.

Elizabeth helped Anne out of her outside coat and hat and said: "I hope you want to stay for New Years. The Fitzwilliam's are here and so is the Abbotts and Mr. Bingley. Do you not agree William that Anne must stay?"

William said: "Yes, of course, you must stay, Anne."

"Thank you, William, and congratulations on your engagement." Anne said with a pretty smile.

Elizabeth asked: "Might it be why you have just travelled from Kent to here?"

Anne replied: "Yes, she got furious and she called you names and thought you would regret not marrying me and all that sort of nonsense!"

Elizabeth said: "Thank you, Anne. Because you support us!"

"You are very welcome, Elizabeth!" Anne said.

William said: "Come on, let's go in and eat our dinner."

Elizabeth said: "You go ahead, William. I will make sure Anne has refreshed herself before we come down. Will you send up hot water for Anne's use?"

"Yes, I shall do that, Elizabeth, darling." He kissed her and whispered: "Don't be long!"

Elizabeth smiled and whispered: "We won't!" and hurried upstairs to help Anne refresh herself before dinner.

Anne said as they went into her room: "You did not need to come with me, Elizabeth."

"It is all right, Anne. I wanted to give you a chance to ask me, if you had anything to ask me, if you thought I was a fraud or something!"

"I never thought that…when William recognised you, all doubt left me and the rest of the family, with an exception of my mother."

"I take it that your mother, Lady Cathrine is not very pleased with the news of William's and my engagement?"

"No, that would be the greatest understatement of the century to say that. She was more than furious, and called you both names, unworthy of you both, and she would deny you both, and a lot of other nonsense! I had my bags packed and hurried to remove myself to the right part of the family." Anne finished with a triumphant smile.

"That is very brave from you, Anne! Now are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go down. I think we have held the dinner back enough time, to annoy Mrs. Reynolds and Cook."

They went down, and everybody greeted Anne with smiles and with heartfelt joy and a lot of laughter and talk over dinner, when Anne told what had happened to make her flee her home in Kent.

The next day;

Elizabeth was up early, but not as early as she had on Christmas morning, and agreed with herself to take an early breakfast and then a walk, where William most likely would join her. As she came down, into the breakfast room, where she took breakfast, just as she sat down, she saw a letter under a bureau; she got up and got it. It was a letter to her mother, it was a very haughty and arrogant letter, and as Elizabeth saw the sender, she gasped. Lady Catharine! The letter explained a lot, and it seemed that there had been a plan, the plan was not explained in detail but it was about William, Anne, and Jane and herself, it seemed that Lady Catharine and her mother had been in contact for a long time, on this plan of theirs.

Elizabeth needed to talk to Daniel, Jane, William and Mr. Bingley and their father. Elizabeth had not felt good around her mother, Duchess Quinn, and now she finally had something not to like! She quickly finished her breakfast, and went up to her room, it was a bedchamber just two doors from William-'s, and she needed to talk to him now!

Elizabeth went over to the door, and knocked, and William-'s voice sounded: "Just a moment."

Elizabeth waited with all the patience she had in her, and finally the door was opened by a servant, most likely William-'s valet.

Elizabeth asked: "Are your Master ready to receive me?"

"Yes, Miss Quinn, Master Darcy is ready to receive you, in the sitting room." and then he bowed to her and left. Elizabeth entered and sat down in one of the chairs, and then William entered with a smile on his lips.

He asked: "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you, William!"

William asked nervously: "About what?"

"I found something down in the breakfast room, we need Jane, Daniel and our father, and your uncle, and they need to hear this. But Jane, Daniel and my mother are not going to be present."

"What is it that you have found, darling?"

Elizabeth said: "A letter, from your aunt Catharine to my mother, about some plan about Anne, you, Jane and I, but it was not detailed but a good thing I did not like her from the start."

William-'s face became dark with anger, and said: "We need to talk about this, with the others. Could you ask your sister and brother to meet us on our walk after breakfast? Then I will ask Mr. Bingley and my uncle and your father to meet us."

"I will William, I will see you downstairs. Please hurry up, my love."

William came over and kissed her quickly and loving and gentle and then Elizabeth hurried out and downstairs.

Soon they were all assembled outside in the park. The Earl said: "What is it William, we need to hear?"

William said: "Elizabeth discovered something this morning, Uncle, about aunt Catharine."

Elizabeth said: "Lady Catharine has been talking to our mother, Daniel, Jane's and my mother, about a plan about Anne, William and Jane and I. I think she has something to do with Jane's and my kidnapping 8 years ago."

**AN; **Well…what do you think? Now there was a clue to what happened before the story started. I hope you like it. I dedicate this to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. But please press the bottom at the bottom page and leave a review! Please do it!


	18. Chapter 18

**The Masque**

**Chapter 17; **the Spring Masque

It was February, and the Spring Masque was soon to be held in Derbyshire. The Quinn-'s were gathered at Rose Quinn Manor. Bianca Abbott, William Darcy and Charles Bingley came each day, and the three couples went out.

The preparations were well underway to the Spring Masque, and when the three couples were together, they planned their costumes and the plan, which was in the progress of being made.

It had been William and Elizabeth's idea.

They both wanted to know how and why the kidnapping of Jane and her had happened eight years earlier, Jane and Charles wanted to know too, but wasn't as dedicated to figure out who had done it.

William said: "The plan is well underway. We have Mrs. Reynolds in on it as well, as a few other servants, and my trusted valet."

Elizabeth said: "Do you think this is wise, William? Of course I want to figure out who did it, and why they did it, but couldn't it be a bit dangerous for Jane and I?"

William said: "We have all in on this plan, with an exception of Jane's and your mother. It will not be dangerous, Lizzie. Beside if we do not figure out who is after you, it could be dangerous for us to have our wedding, if we don't know who are our friends and our enemies."

"That is true, Will. But… well…"

"What, Lizzie?"

"I still can't remember everything… I have no idea why we were kidnapped! We can't go and accuse your aunt for it, even with the letter."

"_Why do you do this?"_

"_Our employer wants an estate and her daughter married to the heir and you are in the way."_

"_Who is your employer?"_

"_A grand lady with an opinion about everything, and has a very short temper." _

"_Oh no… William?" _

Elizabeth fell to the ground and William asked: "Elizabeth are you all right?"

"No… William… I remember something…" 

William asked worriedly: "What do you remember?"

"When Jane and I were kidnapped. I managed to ask them why we were kidnapped; it was because of a lady who wanted an estate and the heir to marry her daughter, and that I was in the way. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yes, that sounds very familiar, Lizzie. My aunt… do you remember anything else? Who were the people who kidnapped you?"

"I don't remember!" She cried out.

William said: "Shh… don't worry, Lizzie. We will figure it out, at the ball. Can you manage to walk back to Rose Quinn Manor?"

"Oh, William, those feelings I remembered, I knew exactly what was going on, and still I first began remembering these things when we met again. I can hardly stand on my legs at present."

"I will carry you."

"No, William, you can't carry me all the way back to Rose Quinn Manor!"

"You wait and see, my love." and put an arm under her knees and around her shoulders and lifted her up and began walking back towards Rose Quinn Manor.

Elizabeth continued to tell William to put her down, but William said with a matter of fact voice: "Lizzie, please just let me carry you. Do you really not want to be in my arms?"

Elizabeth flushed crimson in his arms, and whispered: "Yes, I want to be in your arms, William, always."

She looked adorable as she flushed. Soon they were back at Rose Quinn Manor, and Jane came rushing and asked: "What happened, Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth said: "I remembered something Jane, and out of sheer emotional shock, I couldn't walk back."

2 days later.

The Masque ball was to start after lunch. Everybody was dressing, in their costumes since it was a masque. Jane came into Elizabeth's room and twirled and asked: "What do you think?"

"Oh Jane, it is such a beautiful dress. What do you think of mine?"

"Oh… Lizzie, it looks like a Russian… royal dress."

"It was William's idea that we should dress like the Tsar and Tsarina of Russia."

"Oh, your William is very creative! You look absolutely stunning! Mine is a 16th century dress from Britain, of course."

"Of course, was that Mr. Bingley's idea?"

Jane flushed scarlet and replied: "Yes, it was, Lizzie."

"You look beautiful, as always. Have you seen the jewellery, William wanted to me to wear?"

Jane's eyes widened and said: "Lizzie…those are real diamantes and rubies!"

"I know I don't dare wear them! They are huge!"

"Even though, you would look like, a true princess with them on, Lizzie…Please put them on, so I can see them on you?"

Elizabeth put on the jewellery, and Jane gasped and said: "You look…wow, like a princess or a Queen."

Elizabeth flushed crimson and said: "You look like the most beautiful lady, ever, Jane, just as Mrs. Bennett always said."

They both laughed and went down, and met the Abbott's, the Bingley's and the Darcy's and their own family.

William looked fantastic, in a costume which wouldn't have given shame to the Tsar himself, and he bowed to both sisters and said: "Miss Jane… Elizabeth, darling."

Elizabeth made a curtsy and said: "Your Highness."

William said: "You are teasing me, milady."

"You should think you could handle it by now, William."

"I can. You look beautiful, and those rubies look fantastic on you, Elizabeth." Anne came down and was looking beautiful by Colonel Fitzwilliam's side in a light peach coloured dress.

Soon all the guests arrived, and suddenly as a lot of couples were dancing, including Elizabeth and William, a lady arrived. William's demeanour darkened, and Elizabeth noticed it, and asked: "William, what is wrong?"

William replied: "I think our enemy has just arrived."

Elizabeth looked towards the door, and saw….

**AN: **I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a little while, but I have had a case of writers block, but now I am back with chapter 17, and this chapter will continue in chapter 18; The Spring Masque part 2. Can you guess who have arrived for the masque? Well, it is quite obvious, but I hope you enjoy. I dedicate this chapter to HarryAndGin and m0ckingbird77 who granted my story its 100th and 101th first review, thank you all, who reviewed!


	19. Chapter 19

**The Masque**

_**Previously;**__ Soon all the guests arrived, and suddenly as a lot of couples were dancing, including Elizabeth and William, a lady arrived. William's demeanour darkened, and Elizabeth noticed it, and asked: "William, what is wrong?"_

_William replied: "I think our enemy has just arrived." _

_Elizabeth looked towards the door, and saw…._

**Chapter 18; **The Spring Masque part 2

Elizabeth saw Lady Catharine walk into the ball room.

Elizabeth's eyes which normally sparkled with life and wit were now cold and devoid of the sparkle William loved. William was looking the very high-handed gentleman, his blue eyes were kindled with anger and resentment.

They walked over to Lady Catharine together, and William said: "Aunt Catharine, it was kind of you to come."

Lady Catharine said: "Nephew, is my daughter here?"

Elizabeth replied: "Yes, my lady, your daughter has been William's guest together with the Fitzwilliams, since New Year's."

Lady Catharine turned to Elizabeth, and her eyes widened in shock and then turned cold with resentment, as she asked: "And who might you be?"

"I am William's fiancée, and I am Elizabeth Quinn, Lady Catharine. We met unofficially several years ago, at William's 17th birthday party."

The Earl of Matlock came over and said: "William, I see that my sister has arrived. Maybe we should have that talk immediately?"

William turned to his uncle and said: "With pleasure Uncle."

William bid Elizabeth his arm, and the earl of Matlock said: "Catharine, would you join us?" It was more like an order than question.

The rest of family joined them quickly, and the Earl of Matlock said: "Catharine, we know what you did eight years ago to Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth."

Lady Catharine asked in her haughty voice: "What did I do, brother?"

"You made sure that Elizabeth and Jane disappeared, so William would marry Anne, and you would get control of Pemberley."

Lady Catharine said as her eyes widened: "How? What? Is that what that girl has told you? You do not have any prof!"

Elizabeth rose and said in a voice filled with resentment and hate: "I do have prof! I have a letter from you to my mother, where you were very detailed about a plan, which I suppose is about me and Jane! I know that it was you, who made sure that I disappeared, so you could get Pemberley and William to marry your daughter, which he never would, because he was betrothed to me!"

William smiled at his fiancée's retort to his aunt's tirade, and loved to see her eyes sparkle as she gave his aunt her opinion about what she had said. William said: "Aunt, this is something I can never forgive you for, taking my fiancée away from me, because you wanted Pemberley which you never will have, and because you wanted to have Anne marry me, but Anne and I agreed several years ago, that we would not marry, because we were not what we were looking for."

Anne piped in: "Mother, how could you? Take Elizabeth away from William! You knew that he loved her, and love her! Mother it is completely out of line what you have done, I have followed William's and Elizabeth's trials after William and Elizabeth found each other again!"

William smiled at his cousin and Anne continued: "I have read the letter, and I know that it is true… and that you threatened Lady Quinn, with a secret of her youth, and if she wanted you to keep quiet, she had to make sure that Elizabeth disappeared, but she refused as any good mother, and then you made sure that Elizabeth disappeared, but Jane was with her!"

Lady Catharine gasped, and Jane said with a determination rarely seen by Elizabeth: "Lady Catharine, we were on our way home from Hertfordshire, where Elizabeth had attended a girl's school, when we were kidnapped, and the next I remember was what Elizabeth made the two men tell her, and now it all points to you!"

The Earl of Matlock said: "Catharine, it was the last straw! Have an innocent girl removed from her family, because you couldn't get what you wanted! That is too much, and I promised William's father that I would act as his father at his death bed and I knew that William and Elizabeth were engaged, or betrothed to each other. Catharine it is totally unforgivable!"

Duchess Quinn was crying, and Elizabeth was still furious and wanted to let her tongue loose but a look at William's face and she could see that he too was close to losing his temper at his aunt, so she checked her own temper. For now.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was sitting and smiling to Anne, while he held Georgianna's hand.

Earl Matlock said: "William, I think we are finished now. I will make sure that Duchess Quinn and my sister understands what they have done and if they do something about this, it will go to the authorities. It was a case of kidnapping, but now that Elizabeth and Jane are back, I think I will take it with them."

William said: "Uncle I would prefer to stay."

Elizabeth said: "I will stay with my fiancé, Earl Matlock."

Earl Matlock said: "All right, Miss Elizabeth, William, you can stay."

The rest of the family left, and the Earl of Matlock said: "Duchess Quinn, it was a brave thing you did, turning down my sister's untactful offer, and you, Catharine, I would prefer never to have you near my homes again, and near any of the family members."

Duchess Quinn said: "I am not totally without blame, Earl Matlock; I knew where the girls were shortly after they disappeared. But I knew that it would be dangerous to bring them back, because of your sister, and her threats to me and my daughters. At one time she practically threatened to kill the girls if I did anything to try and find them."

Elizabeth paled very quickly after her mother's statement, and her eyes began to gleam dangerously as she turned to Lady Catharine and thundered at her: "You threatened our mother? How dare you, you… you horrible woman! I never want you near my family again, ever!"

Earl Matlock looked while William's fiancée told his sister what he had wanted to tell her for a long while! Earl Matlock said to William: "I hope that you can handle her, William."

"That Sir…is only a small part of her temper. We have had worse fights as children….mostly to annoy each other."

Lady Catharine replied to Elizabeth with a dangerous angry voice: "You think you can intimidate me? I am Lady Catharine De Bourgh and the owner of Rosings, and you, girl, is nothing better than a country girl, who only wants my nephew for his money and position."

William turned to his aunt with his eyes flaring with the resentment he felt towards her at present and said: "Lady Catharine, I hereby break with you, and I don't want to have any kinship to you, after what you have done to my family, only to accommodate yourself! And I will put this case in front of the right authorities to be sure that you stay away from my family from this day on. Don't you dare call my fiancée any such names! She is much more of a lady than you, Madame!"

Earl Matlock said: "Now, I will take it from here, William. You and Elizabeth better go into the ball, and see that everybody is having a good time. I will deal with my sister."

William and Elizabeth walked into the masque, just as the masques fell from all the guests. William said: "I do believe the masques have fallen for this masquerade we have been in, these last years, what say you, Lizzie?"

"Yes, I think they have, William. But I can't believe what your aunt has done, she threatened our lives, and our future…"

William put his arm around her waist and said: "Don't worry, Lizzie. Our family will be quite secure now that we know what happened. Speaking of future…when do you want to get married?"

Elizabeth smiled and said: "Soon, William."

"I hope very soon, my love. We have waited for nine years, could you imagine us having a late summer wedding?"

"That sounds very wonderful, William. I love you, with all my heart, and it hurts me so that we have been so close to loose each other because of your aunt."

William smiled and said: "Don't you worry about this anymore. You and Jane are safe, and will have Charles and I for support, and you have found your family, all of this with only a handful of memories about the years before."

"I do hope that the rest of the memories will come back, so I can remember everything… everything we were, and what my family was like when I was a child, all sorts of things, I still can't remember."

"Your memories will come back; your memories have come with less time between them, these past months." William replied.

In the same instance a lot of memories came back to Elizabeth, as William mentioned time.

_She remembered that she and her siblings had been happy and carefree, and that their family had moved between Derbyshire and London, and memories of her and William, at Pemberley, at Rose Quinn Manor; riding, fencing, reading, laughing and their first kiss again and their first ball. _

"_You look beautiful, Lizzie."_

"_Thank you, Will. You look well tonight." _

"_Might I have a dance with you, Lizzie?"_

"_Yes…you may." _

Elizabeth looked at her fiancée and smiled, William asked: "What?"

"A lot of memories came back, good memories, about us, about my family, how we were… our first ball, you were 16 and I was 13."

William smiled and asked: "Might I have a dance with you, Lizzie?"

"Yes…you may, William."

William asked: "Is it me or have I asked that before, word right?"

"You have, a lot of times actually, the first time at our first ball; you asked the same with the same words." William smiled, and drew Elizabeth nearer, and kissed her passionately, which she responded to, as she kissed him back.

The ball continued, and William and Elizabeth saw Charles and Jane dance together, totally engrossed in each other. Bianca and Daniel was deep in conversation while they danced, and they looked happy and peaceful with each other, they were a perfect match.

Georgianna was dancing with Richard, and Anne was dancing with one of Bianca's brothers, Eric, the eldest of the Abbott children.

William asked as he and Elizabeth were dancing: "Is it me or are Eric Abbott and my cousin a very pretty couple?"

"William? But you are right; they do look to be a very pretty couple. But I do like to see Georgie and Richard so engrossed in each other as Charles and Jane is in each other, it gives me a feeling that Georgianna will be all right."

William said: "But I do think that Georgianna should not get married until she is a bit older."

"I think Richard and she will decide what is best for them, and when they do, I do not think that we will have anything to say about it, I trust Georgianna, and I trust Richard, as much as my own brother. You must learn to stop worrying so much, Will, and learn some of my philosophy; Think only of the past as it gives you pleasure."

William smiled and kissed Elizabeth yet again.

**AN; **Hey! I couldn't stop writing and now there are two chapters up. As always thanks to my beta Elizabeth Bradwell, and thanks to all the people who are leaving reviews and reading my story, I greatly appreciate it. Up next should be the two last days before the wedding of William and Elizabeth… I hope, unless something else pops into my head.

The quote "Think only of the past as it gives you pleasure." Belongs to Jane Austen.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Masque**

**Chapter 19; **the whole story

The day after the Spring Masque, everybody was a bit stiff about what had happened the night before. Elizabeth was still fighting with her inner demons about what happened eight years ago. Jane was still shocked but more composed about it.

As Elizabeth and her family went back to Rose Quinn Manor, Elizabeth was thinking the happenings of eight years ago through, and when she came to the memories about the trip from Hertfordshire on the road to London… she could see the happenings again, and remembered them clearly.

_The carriage overturned, Jane was sitting with tears in her blue eyes because of fright. Elizabeth said while she fought the urge to cry herself: "Don't worry… nothing is going to happen, Janie. We are sisters; we are going to be all right." The two men dragged them out of carriage, and Elizabeth asked with a voice which rang with anger and sounded very annoyed: ""Why are you doing this?"_

"_Our employer wants an estate and her daughter married to the heir and you are in the way."_

"_Who is your employer?"_

"_A grand lady with an opinion about everything, and has a very short temper." _

"_Oh no… William?" _

_The next thing she remembered was a pair of kind grey eyes, and voice said: "Are you all right, girl?"_

"_I….I think…Sir…who are you?"_

"_I'm Mr. Bennett, who are you dear?"_

"_I…I don't…I don't know!" and began crying. _

_Mr. Bennett asked: "Is this your sister?"_

_Jane rose and said: "Yes…we are sisters, sir." _

_Mr. Bennett asked: "Do you know your name, dear?"_

"_No…I can't remember… I don't know who I am!" Jane was fighting her tears but was much panicked. _

_Mr. Bennett said: "Come on, we will find your family, and then we must have you cleaned up, and see if you have been hurt when the carriage was overturned."_

Elizabeth looked around in the carriage, and discovered that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Jane asked: "Elizabeth, are you all right, dear?"

Elizabeth replied: "Oh Jane…I remembered! I remember what happened that day…when we were kidnapped."

Jane asked: "You do? Were we scared?"

Elizabeth replied: "A little, more panicked because we couldn't remember who we were. There was one thing you remembered was that we were sisters."

"Funny…I have begun to remember more, but I am not so far in my memories as you are, Lizzie."

"I do hope you remember it, because there is some things I don't remember. I could use your memories to fill in the blanks and you can get my memories so you can get the blanks filled in."

Their father asked: "Are you all right, girls?"

Jane smiled and said: "Yes, father, just demons of the past."

When they arrived to at Rose Quinn Manor, Jane and Elizabeth sat down, and Elizabeth asked: "What do you remember?"

"I remember that we were going from Hertfordshire and were on a road…I am guessing we were going to London."

"Yes, that is right. Do you remember anything else about that day?"

"Only that Mr. Bennett…oh, Papa or Mr. Bennett helped us, and asked if we knew who we were, which we didn't."

Elizabeth replied: "The carriage was overturned and we were dragged out of it by two men, and I asked them about why they did this, and they replied that they did it for a grand lady with an opinion about everything, and that she wanted an estate and her daughter married to the heir. Then I suppose it went back for me, and the next I remember is Mr. Bennett's kind grey eyes and that he helped us."

Jane smiled and said: "I remember our time with the Bennett-'s so many girls we were… it was funny to have so many sisters, but I am glad that we are sisters and have a kind brother, good fiancées and a kind sister-in-law soon."

Elizabeth smiled and said: "I have begun to remember everything so very clearly that it frightens me…but I am glad that William was able to bring those memories of treasured times back!"

Later that evening, Duchess Quinn, brought her two girls into her private sitting room, - where she sat them down, and said: "Girls, - I have made a great wrong against you, both, all these years, - I never did anything to try and contact you. I should have just come and collected you and brought you home to your brother and your father and me."

Jane said: "We do not blame you, Mother. We are just glad that we finally have the truth, about what happened."

Elizabeth said: "I am glad that you didn't let Lady Catharine walk all over us, mother."

Duchess Quinn looked at her youngest and said: "You do know, Elizabeth, that it is the first time, you have called me that, since we found each other again, don't you?"

Elizabeth replied: "Yes, I do, mother. I didn't have confidence in you, until after Lady Catharine's appearance. There you showed where you true loyalty is, and you told that you protected us and that you did it because you were threatened and you wanted to keep us safe."

Duchess Quinn smiled and said: "I am glad that I kept you safe, although I lost you for years. I am glad that you and Jane found your way back, despite you didn't have many memories to guide you through, but I am glad that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy helped you to find your way home."

Jane smiled and so did Elizabeth. They rose and embraced their mother. Now they were truly home, with the whole truth out in the open.

Now there would be no danger to Elizabeth and William's happiness and their marriage. The Darcy's, the Bingley's, the Abbott's, the Fitzwilliam's and the Quinn-'s and agreed to have William's and Elizabeth's wedding as soon as possible.

**AN; **Hey everybody, I am so very sorry, I have had a really hard writers block, but now I think I am able to finish the story since there is only two or three chapters left and an epilogue. But leave a Review, please! And everybody who reviewed thank you, I greatly appreciate it! As always my deepest thanks to my beta Lizzie!


	21. Chapter 21

**The Masque**

**Chapter 20; **the last days before the wedding

The days up to the wedding went quickly with preparations, and preparation for the ladies party and the bachelor party. William was making the final adjustments to Pemberley, while Elizabeth was getting her trousseau, making the decisions about her bridesmaids and the girl's party.

The last afternoon before the wedding, Elizabeth was up early, sitting in her room, writing to Mr. Bennet, or her adopted-father.

_June 5__th__  
>Rose-Quinn Manor <em>

_Dear Papa. _

_I know it has been a long time since I wrote the last; - Jane and I are very happy. Jane and Charles are so very happy together, they are supposed to get married in a month or two. William and I are going to be married in a week, isn't it wonderful to think about? I can't tell you how very happy I am, papa! We figured out who had Jane and I kidnapped eight years ago, it was William's aunt Lady Catharine, - she wanted her daughter married to William and she wanted control over Pemberley, which will soon be my home, actually in a week._

_I figured it out because of a memory, and then it went very quickly to make a trap against the lady, and we have now accused her and everything is being done to make her stay away from my family and William's. The Earl of Matlock has had a serious talk with his sister, the Earl is William's uncle and he has stepped into the role as William's father since William's own father is dead and so is his mother. _

_I am looking forward to get married to William, - He and I have waited for so many years! Jane and my brother Daniel is also engaged to be married to one of our neighbours Miss Abbott, for whom he has had feelings for in many long years. _

_Now I better close, I have some fittings to get done with! I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Yours _

_Elizabeth e.c.t._

Elizabeth hurried back to the sitting room, where Jane, Anne, Georgianna and Bianca were busy with Abby and Georgianna's kitten. Elizabeth said: "I am sorry to have left you alone. I had a letter which needed to be written."

Jane said: "It was good that you did write that letter, Lizzie. We spent the time discussing where William and you are going for your honeymoon and of course your wedding dress."

Elizabeth smiled and said: "William and I have decided to stay in Derbyshire, so William can reintroduce me to the Peaks, and to give me time to adjust to Pemberley, even though I don't think I need time to adjust. I think I am going to disappoint you, since I am going to wear a simple white dress with a veil, but one thing I can reveal that William and I will bear a wedding ring."

Anne asked: "When are you going to have your girl's night? You know, the last night as a free young woman on the market for marriage?"

Elizabeth smiled and replied: "Tonight, Anne."

Bianca asked: "Now you can't be worried, Elizabeth, the rehearsal dinner is done and over with, and there is only the hen party left and then the vows and you and William will be married."

Elizabeth replied: "I am not worried at the moment, Bianca. When are you and Daniel going to get married?"

Bianca flushed scarlet and replied: "We hope to get married in the end of August or start September."

"So soon?" Three voices asked in shock.

Jane said with a very knowing smile: "Actually, Bianca, Charles, Daniel and I have talked about having a double ceremony." Elizabeth smiled and said: "I am glad, and then I am going to have all my new sisters situated before Christmas. Though Jane can't you persuade Charles to move closer to Derbyshire?"

Jane said with a knowing smile: "As far as I know, he could be finalizing the purchase of our home as we speak. William has helped him to find an estate, not 20 miles from here."

"Wonderful! Then I will have all my sisters closer to me and especially you dear Jane!" Elizabeth replied with a happy smile to her sister.

William and Elizabeth were happy, since they were going to be married the next day, and because William had just told Elizabeth that Charles and Jane had a home now, not twenty miles from Pemberley.

The afternoon up to the hen party, the butler announced: "Miss Caroline Bingley."

Charles and William rose from their seats, and Charles went to his sister and said: "Caroline, I did not expect you until tomorrow morning for the wedding."

Caroline said: "Well, I heard from dear Jane that the hen party was tonight already, and I couldn't miss that, since I have not paid my respect to the bride-to-be."

Elizabeth could hear from her seat that Caroline wasn't sincere, and went to William and said: "Well, it was nice of you, Miss Bingley. Wasn't it William?" and squeezed his arm with her hand. William flinched a little and replied: "Yes, it was, Miss Bingley. Now will you excuse my fiancée and I, we have to talk over the seating now with an extra guest."

William and Elizabeth went into his study and William said: "Lizzie, I can't have her here in my house…."

"Why, William?"

"Because… well…I just can't!"

"Tell me why? What is wrong? Please William?"

"Lizzie, I…"

"Please, William, I don't want secrets between us, especially now, so close to our wedding day, haven't we had enough secrets between us and our families?"

"All right, Elizabeth, I will tell you, but promise me that you won't get angry."

Lizzie took a deep breath, and said: "I promise, Will."

William took a deep breath and said: "Caroline Bingley has been a pest since Charles and I began knowing each other so many years ago. Caroline Bingley was the worst flirt even back then, and she… well, shall we say tried to be very friendly so I would marry her, and she used to be very persistently to be friendly and kind to Georgie."

"Friendly? With you?"

"She tried once or twice."

Elizabeth's eyes began to flash dangerously and asked in a furious voice: "She did what? She has tried to touch you? She has tried to be intimate with you?"

"Elizabeth, calm down, lower your voice please."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and said: "I do not want her here! William, I do not want Caroline Bingley in my future home! Not now, not ever!"

William said: "I think we have to have her either here or at your home at least until after the wedding." Elizabeth said still in a very annoyed voice: "I don't want the woman who has tried to compromise my husband in my house or my future home!"

Elizabeth's eyes still flashed with anger, and William said: "Elizabeth please calm down! We can't do anything about it!"

Elizabeth took some deep breaths and knew when William called her "Elizabeth" he meant it seriously. "Are you not worried that she is here, William?"

"Of course I am, Lizzie. But right now, we can't do anything except pray that she doesn't do anything stupid."

Elizabeth said: "Well, then we better get a guest chamber ready at Rose-Quinn Manor."

William said: "Thank you, Lizzie."

Elizabeth and William left the study a few minutes later and Jane and Charles stood and waited and asked: "What is wrong?"

Elizabeth smiled and let William do the talking: "Charles, your sister… well, let's say that she has tried to be friendly."

Charles took a deep breath and said: "I am sorry, Darce. I shall keep her away from you and Elizabeth until the wedding."

"Thank you, Charles." William said.

_That very same evening. _

Later that night, the hen and bachelor party, both parties were at Pemberley, the gentlemen in the library and the ladies in the sitting rooms.

Duke Quinn looked at his soon-to-be-son-in-law and he did not look so good, they had all had a little more to drink than they could handle. Charles Bingley talked a head off, Daniel was out cold and William did not look so good.

Duke Quinn said since he was the only one not drunk: "I think we should all go to bed. As far as I can see, all of you need to get some sleep. William, a cup of tea will help with your nausea and then go to bed. You will need it, trust me."

William said: "I think if I get on my feet, I will lose my stomach…"

Duke Quinn said: "Well, I think the rest of us, will retire. I will send Mrs. Reynolds in with some tea."

"Thank you, Duke Quinn."

An hour later when William finally got up without losing his stomach, he made it to his bed chamber; he went in and began dressing for bed when he heard a voice: "Mr. Darcy, you look truly attractive."

William turned around and saw Caroline Bingley, _"This is not happening!" _

Caroline walked closer to him, but a good thing that he wasn't drunk! She tried to reach out to him, but he at once pushed her away from him, she hit the mirror and it shattered onto the floor, and William said in an angry voice: "How dare you? The night before my wedding, aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

He took her up from the floor and escorted her out of his chambers and to her own chamber, and asked her to pack her bags and then he went to Charles' chambers and knocked and a moment later, Charles came to the door and said surprised: "Darce.. What?"

"Caroline has asked to be taken to Malton, and she is packing."

Charles asked: "Did she…? No, please do not answer that."

William only looked at Charles, and turned around and went back to his own chambers. Elizabeth would be furious!

_Meanwhile in Elizabeth's chambers. _

Georgianna, Jane, Bianca, Anne and Elizabeth were in her chambers when they saw a carriage drove away. Jane said: "Looked like Charles's carriage."

Elizabeth said: "I wonder what has happened… if it weren't the night before my wedding, I would go to William and ask but Papa said that he didn't feel good and headed to bed."

Georgianna said: "I saw who it was who entered the carriage, it was Caroline. I thought she had gone to bed."

Elizabeth got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and rose and left the chamber, with Jane's, Bianca's, Anne's and Georgianna's voices called her back. Elizabeth went right to William's chambers and knocked. Elizabeth tapped her foot at the floor, while she waited. After she had knocked again, and then a voice came to the door: "Who is it?"

"Will, it is me, Lizzie. Open the door; I need to talk to you!"

The door opened and Elizabeth asked: "Why did Caroline leave?"

"She wanted to go to Charles' and hers relatives in Malton."

"William, I can feel that something is wrong! Now tell me the truth!"

William took a deep breath and said: "All right, come in and sit while I explain."

Elizabeth stepped into his sitting room, and sat down, with all her thoughts which were troubled about being in William's chambers.

William said: "I think you know what happened since Caroline has left, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes began blazing and said: "She tried to be friendly with you again?"

"She thought I would be drunk, but I wasn't, thank God! I pushed her away immediately and escorted her to her own room."

Elizabeth said with a furious tone of voice: "She was in here? How dare she enter my husband's chamber?"

William said: "Nothing happened, Lizzie. I promise you! Come on, the night before I am supposed to marry the love of my life…why should I…and Caroline Bingley, please she has been a pest from the very start!"

Elizabeth looked at William and said: "You better have been telling me the truth, William! I really mean it, if there is anything; I want you to tell me!"

William said: "I promise there is nothing, Lizzie!"

"There better not! One thing I want to make absolutely clear, I never want Caroline in our house again!"

"We agree on that, Lizzie. But now we both of us should go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Elizabeth rose and kissed William on the cheek and said: "Don't be late tomorrow, William. Goodnight now, darling."

Elizabeth walked back to her room, and went to bed. Only thirteen hours until she would be Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

**AN; **Hello, I know it has been a long wait but I have had a writer's block… A big one, so I needed a little help from friends to write this chapter. But here it is, chapter 20 and 21 is going to come up as well in a little time, I hope to have it up during Easter or maybe after.

If I don't make it for Easter than I wish everybody a Happy Easter!


	22. Chapter 22

**The Masque**

**Chapter 21; the Wedding. **

Elizabeth woke on the morning of her wedding, and could see that the sun only had touched the sky, and knew it was still early in the morning. She finished her book, and just as she closed the book, a maid came in together with Jane, Anne, Bianca and Georgianna. Elizabeth came out of bed and said: "Goodmorning. I suppose that there is no trouble?"

Jane said: "I have already seen Charles and he has told me that Caroline will not attend the wedding, since he told me that she had taken off to Malton."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said: "Anyone who has seen William yet?"

"No, Lizzie. No one has seen him yet." Georgianna replied.

The maid helped Elizabeth into her wedding gown and the three other women into their bridesmaid's dresses. Duke Quinn came a little time later and asked: "Everybody on time?"

The maid replied: "We are on time, Duke Quinn."

Elizabeth said: "We are all ready, Papa."

The maid hurried after breakfast so Elizabeth, Jane, Anne, Bianca and Georgianna could eat while getting ready.

Around 10 o'clock Duke Quinn returned and said: "Everybody is ready. Ready to go, Elizabeth?"

"I have been ready for this for years, Papa. Jane, Anne, Georgianna and Bianca go on; we will go in a minute."

Duke Quinn stayed behind with his youngest daughter while the other young ladies left the room. Elizabeth said: "Papa… You don't know how happy I am…I am going to marry William, the man who won my heart almost ten years ago!" Duke Quinn said: "I can see that you are very happy, Elizabeth. You deserve all the happiness of the world, especially because of the last eight years trials on Jane and you."

Elizabeth smiled and asked: "Shall we go, Papa? I really don't want to be late to my own wedding." Duke Quinn said and smiled: "Of course, let's we go." Then they left the room, while maids ran back and forth with all her belongings.

Duke Quinn and Elizabeth made it to the little church which belonged to Pemberley, and everybody Elizabeth and William cared for was there, including Mr. Bennet and Miss Lucas!

William smiled as he saw Elizabeth light up even more when she saw her old friend and father from Hertfordshire were present at their wedding. Then their eyes met and everything else disappeared around them and all who were present were them.

Duke Quinn handed over Elizabeth to William and sat down with his wife. Then the ceremony started.

Elizabeth looked at William, he looked dashing and happy, his eyes were shining with happiness and love but his face did not tell anything. Elizabeth squeezed his hand and he did the same now with a smile cracking his lips.

The priest said: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two in holy matrimony. Who gives the bride away?"

Duke Quinn rose and the priest nodded and continued: "I now ask you, Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy, wilt thou take this woman to thy lawful wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, honor her, cherish her and forsaking all others keep thyself onto her, until death?"

William replied: "I do."

The priest said: "Elizabeth Marine Colleen Quinn, wilt thou take this man to thy lawful wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, honor him, serve him and forsaking all others keep thyself only onto him until death?"

Elizabeth replied with a smile on her face: "I do."

The priest asked: "Are there any reason to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony?"

Elizabeth held her breath and so did William, a little less than a minute later the priest: "May I have the rings?" Richard stepped forth with the rings and handed them over to the priest.

The priest gave William one of the rings, and said: "Mr. Darcy, the vows."

William took a deep breath and said: "Elizabeth, my darling, we have been separated for eight years but I have always known that we would make it to the altar. I love you and I will do my best to keep you happy and satisfied for the rest of your life. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen." Then he let the golden ring slip onto Elizabeth's finger.

The priest handed Elizabeth the other ring, and Elizabeth said as she looked at William: "William, we have been apart for eight years because of plans by others than us, but they did not succeed. Now at long last we are standing here, to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you, and have only one thing more to say; in the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit, amen." and then Elizabeth let the ring slip onto William's hand.

The priest said: "I now proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief…it was done, they had married! As they went down the aisle, Elizabeth asked in a delighted voice: "Was it your doing inviting Mr. Bennet and Miss Lucas?"

William smiled and said: "I sent the invitations but it was your sister's idea. She knew that you wanted your adopted father and best friend to be here for this day!"

"Thank you, William!" Elizabeth said with a smile and tears shinning in her eyes of happiness. William smiled and said: "Don't cry, darling." "Oh, I am not, I am just so happy! Thank you, Will!"

When they returned to Pemberley, Mr. Bennet and Miss Lucas at once went to Elizabeth…Elizabeth Darcy at long last. Elizabeth said: "Oh Papa…Charlotte! I am so happy to see you again!"

Mr. Bennet said: "Your sister informed us of the date but it was your young husband who sent us the invitations." Elizabeth embraced her adopted father and her friend.

Charlotte said: "Oh you look more beautiful than ever, Lizzie!"

Elizabeth said: "I am so sorry I did not write…actually I did yesterday, but I am so happy and grateful for you being here! Now tell me everything, what has happened in Meryton?" Charlotte said: "I will tell everything, later. Right now you should go and dance with your husband."

Elizabeth smiled and asked: "Shall we eat together?"

"I look forward to it, Lizzie. There is so much I need to tell you." Charlotte replied.

Elizabeth went over to William and asked: "Missed me?"

"Terrible. But I enjoy seeing you happy."

"Dance with me?"

"With the greatest of pleasures, Mrs. Darcy."

After a few dances, Elizabeth went to Charlotte and they spent a few hours together, where they took the time to catch up on very thing which had happened over the last few months. Elizabeth made Mr. Bennet promise he would stay at least a day or two so they had time to catch up as well together with Charlotte.

After a long day, with many guests, Elizabeth and William finally retired. William and Elizabeth walked up the stairs hand in hand. William said: "Mrs. Darcy." Elizabeth smiled and said: "William… eight years and now we are together!" "And will be forever, my Lizzie."

Elizabeth and William smiled and closed the door to their private chambers. Not to be seen or heard from again for almost 24 hours.

**AN; **Here it is the second last chapter. Two chapters to go and then this story will be complete! Happy Easter!


	23. Chapter 23

**The Masque**

**Chapter 22; **Expecting

Jane and Charles had married a month after Elizabeth and William and they lived only twenty miles from Pemberley at their own estate.  
>Georgianna and Richard were courting.<br>Bianca and Daniel were to be married a week later.  
>Anne De Bough had moved away from her mother after the spring masque and lived at Pemberley. Eric Abbott and Anne had begun a good friendship.<p>

It was five months into William's and Elizabeth's marriage. One morning, William found Elizabeth bent over the privy. William asked worriedly: "Lizzie, are you all right?"

Elizabeth looked up and said: "Yes, now I am. William, I need to tell you something."

Elizabeth and William walked into their sitting room, and Elizabeth sat opposite from William and took his hands and said: "Will… You are going to be a father."

William asked: "Are you sure?

"Yes, I am. I went to see Dr. Herbert the other day with Anne, and he confirmed that I was expecting, almost three months expecting."

William said: "It is lucky that the whole family is assembled, so we can tell them the good news, but you have to take very good care of yourself!"

"Will, please don't fuss so… I am fine, and I will take care of myself. Now let's go down and tell the family about our happy news."

William and Elizabeth walked down, and met the entire family, the Fitzwilliam's who had just arrived, the Quinn's who were invited to lunch, Georgianna and Richard who were talking to Anne, the Bingley's and Daniel and Bianca.

Elizabeth sat down and her sisters assembled around her, and Jane whispered: "Any news, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth said: "Yes. Everybody William and I have something to tell to make the happy news about Daniel and Bianca even happier. I am three months excepting!"

Jane embraced Elizabeth and said: "Oh Lizzie! Congratulations, William you must be overjoyed!"

William replied: "We are very happy, Jane. What about you and Charles?"

"We are very happy, William. We have some news as well…"

Elizabeth looked at her sister and Jane nodded and Elizabeth asked: "You too?"

"Yes, Charles and I are expecting as well. I am two months expecting."

The families congratulated the two couples and Daniel said: "This is happy news, Lizzie and Janie! Bianca and I are overjoyed for you!"

_9 Months later_

Elizabeth's pains began an early morning in February. William had promised to stay with her during the birth, and he stayed true to his promise and stayed during the birth.

Mrs. Reynolds helped the doctor, Georgianna was there holding Elizabeth' hand and said: "Lizzie, you are doing very good. Mrs. Reynolds and the doctor say that you can push now."

Elizabeth said while she gritted her teeth: "Finally!"

William held Elizabeth's other hand as Elizabeth pushed and let tears run down her face, and William said with a loving voice: "You are doing so fine! You are so strong and brave! I love you! Breathe…deep breaths, my darling."

Elizabeth did as he told her, and focused on her breathing, the calmness of William's voice and the pushing. Elizabeth how long it went on, but suddenly she felt a wonderful release from her pain, and Mrs. Reynolds said: "Mistress it is over!" Elizabeth heard a baby's crying and Mrs. Reynolds said: "Here you go, Master William, your son."

William smiled proudly and Elizabeth saw tears in his eyes, as he held their child and said: "He is beautiful, my beloved."

Elizabeth held out her arms for him and asked: "Let me hold him?"

William placed their son in Elizabeth's arms, and Elizabeth looked down at the little face, and at the very moment the baby opened its eyes and it had the biggest and brightest blue eyes, just like his father, Elizabeth smiled and said: "William, he has your eyes!"

William looked and said: "Yes, he does, but he has his mother's mouth and nose." Elizabeth blushed, and suddenly felt a new pain in her spine.

Georgianna said: "Oh Lizzie you have done it! A boy…I have a nephew!"

Elizabeth's only thought was _"NO!"_

Elizabeth looked at William and said in a rather tense voice: "Mrs. Reynolds, will you please take my son? Why do I feel the need to push again?"

Mrs. Reynolds smiled and the doctor smiled, and Elizabeth said: "Oh, no, you cannot mean…"

William said: "What?"

The doctor said: "Help your wife, Master William. You are not going to have one child this fine day, but I believe two."

William said shocked: "Twins?" The doctor nodded and Elizabeth grabbed Williams hand very hard as the pains began again, and William said: "You are so amazing!" and kissed her forehead.

Georgianna said: "Here grab my hand as well, Lizzie! We are all here for you!"

Mrs. Reynolds said: "You can push now, Mistress."

Which Elizabeth did, and tried not to cry out, but one or two cries must have escaped her as William's soothing voice told her: "My darling, you are so brave and strong, just a moment more. You are doing so fine; I am so proud, and so happy!"

A moment later, Mrs. Reynolds said: "You are done, Mistress Darcy." Another baby cry filled the room, and a moment later, Mrs. Reynolds said: "Here you are, Mistress Darcy and Master William, your daughter."

Elizabeth held their daughter first and said: "Oh, thank you, William!"

William said: "You did all the work."

Georgianna had her nephew in her arms and said: "He looks like William, Lizzie!"

Elizabeth looked at her sister and said: "I hope he does, he should be his father's son!"

William said: "He is a very handsome baby, and our daughter is going to be a true copy of her mother."

"Oh I hope not! I hope she is more like her father and aunt." Elizabeth replied. Georgianna left her brother's and sister's chambers to tell the rest of the family that Elizabeth had given birth to twins.

William later went to Charles and Jane's chambers to tell that Elizabeth had given birth to twins, since Jane was in her confinement since she was supposed to give birth in a month. Jane was very happy for her sister.

William and Elizabeth spent a few days alone, Elizabeth to rest and William to look after his wife and children. Elizabeth quickly got out of bed and was completely recovered and very happy to have both a son and a daughter.

A month later, Jane gave birth to twins as well, a son and a daughter as well.

**AN; This was the last real chapter, now I only want an epilogue and then this story will be at its end. **


	24. Chapter 24

**The Masque**

**Chapter 23; Epilogue**

A lot had happened to Elizabeth Darcy nee Quinn and her sister Jane Bingley.

They had been Bennets and Quinn-'s and they had been kidnapped from their family by an ambitious Lady Catherine, William's aunt because she wanted control with Pemberley and her daughter Anne married to William. They had been found by their childhood friends, - or their childhood sweethearts, William Darcy and Charles Bingley.

The whole story had been uncovered by the Darcy's and the Fitzwilliam's. Elizabeth had gotten most of her memories back during the months while they uncovered the mystery of their kidnapping. Jane had recovered a lot of her memories but not all about the kidnapping and what happened just before that.

After the marriage of William and Elizabeth, a few months went and they became parents to twins. They were later named; Matthew Fitzwilliam Darcy and Constance Evelyn Darcy.

Charles and Jane Bingley also got twins a month after Elizabeth and William, their twins were named; James William Bingley and Tatiana Elizabeth Bingley, the two couples were godparents to each other's children and Georgianna was the godmother of Elizabeth and William's children.

Two years after the birth of the two pair of twins within the Bingley and Darcy family, Georgianna and Richard married, at long last, since they had courted for almost three years. They got a child about a year into their marriage, a girl they named Elinor. They lived mostly at Pemberley and a few months at Richard's maternal home in Matlock. Georgianna and Richard were married two years and two days after the birth of the Bingley and Darcy twins. Richard and Georgianna did get two children more after Elinor, a son and a daughter, who was named; Charles and Marianne.

About Bianca and Daniel… they were married a week after the Darcys. They lived at Rose Quinn manor, with Jane's, Elizabeth and his parents. Duchess Quinn and Bianca did make a good team and worked together as Mistresses at Rose Quinn Manor. Daniel and Bianca were blessed with a child after 1½ years of marriage. They got a son they named him Gabriel. They travelled a lot together with their son; they made it all the way to Constantinople and to India, were they spent two years.

Anne De Bough broke with her mother after what had happened at the spring masque, and had moved in with the Darcys at Pemberley, but she also had a house in town. Anne and Bianca's brother Eric began a good friendship. They both spent much time in London during the following years, and after almost five years after the return of Elizabeth and Jane to their family, Eric finally got the courage and proposed to Anne. Eric asked William and Earl of Matlock since they were her family. Anne and Eric were engaged for about three months and married. They left England to take a year long journey. When Anne and Eric returned they had a new-born child, a little girl who they named Minella.

Richard's Sister Clara spent many months with Reginald's family. She ended up married to the Earl of Grantham and became Countess of Grantham and moved to York with her husband. The Earl of Grantham Patrick Callaways and she joined the rest of her family at Pemberley in the holidays every other year and her family came to her home the other year. She was also blessed with twins.

What happened to William and Elizabeth, you may ask. Well…they lived at Pemberley with Georgianna and Richard. Between the births of their children they travelled to America, Europe and other places. William and Elizabeth were blessed with five children. The Bingley's and the Darcy's travelled together with their children to France for their ten year anniversary of their marriage.

All the children of the Fitzwilliams, Darcy's, Bingley's, Callaways and Abbott grew up to be decent young people, who got education and married for love like their parents.

So as you all can read, all the couples found their happily ever after's. So there is only one thing which remains;

**And they all lived happily ever after!**

**Hey!** …. You all want to know what happened to Caroline Bingley? Well, she was banished to the North to her elderly aunts, to be their companion. As you can think she never married. So she is the only one in this story who did not have a happy end. As for Lady Catherine, she lived a lonely and most disagreeable life at Rosings Park, with her parish priest as her only company. Let's face it she had done something she would never do again, go against her nephew Mr. Darcy and his wife Elizabeth Darcy nee Quinn.

**AN; **Thank you for following my story, I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! Thank you all for all your reviews, I have enjoyed getting them! Thank you for reading even for my small errors in grammar and spelling. If any have good ideas for me, then leave me a PM.

Again thank you for reading! I wish you all the best of luck in your lives and exams for those of you who are reading at college and university. And of course thanks to my beta Lizzie Bradwell for good work and help!


End file.
